A Clockwork Orange (Fanfiction)
by 1443064
Summary: Azura Barker is a young 16 year old runaway and homeless. No one ever cared about her, nor will ever. But if one day... just one day... it will all change her way she perceives things than before. Alex Delarge will be her enemy and worst nightmare until things get pretty out of hands despite her facing the toughest choice of her life. She wants to become of them.


If I may concur this beginning understatement, I will at leastways engage myself to start with my own name. Well here it is then. My name is Brigitte Evangeline Stone. As I'll doubtlessly would like to put it... YES, I'm indeed French. French from Paris, as you can see from my name being "Brigitte" as I've just mentioned once again. But since my father was and still is unfortunately fully British, I melancholically have to now, offensively speaking-so, ignore the fact that I will ever be, what I have been for quite a while, If I may say, French. My father taught me the English I know presently, and entirely (sorry to say) as well as many could have ever had the luck to pursue for unusual common purposes. And curiously I've adapted it pretty rapidly, and fondly turned British myself. Funny thing is, is that I've never really wanted to. But from the moment that my father decided to move here in Bristol, I just couldn't believe the drag of shitload of problems he was putting myself into for the sake of his stupid and meaningless pride of heritage, that I knew I could not identify myself for ever being a part of. I felt like an isolated puppet around him, or if not, a dog chasing for its wooden-stick in the middle of a seemingly unknown and distracting dark forest, where I'll lose my track easily. And he felt like if I had nothing to lose over here in Bristol. Now here's what I think. 1- I hate the fact that I'm rich. Which makes things more complicated that I would've ever expected from years from now. 2- How the madding hell did our parents divorce? 3- Why am I being forced to stay with him and not with mother instead? I know that these resolution don't sound necessarily mature enough to hear and rather sound childish to you people, but it was like I had no choice. Like if I was meant to be one of his slave prisoner, dragging my hair out of head from my lonely cell. No one should be aloud to do that. I well said NO ONE. It is particularly non sense. Although I was well raised, which meant that I didn't have to ask myself too many big questions for now, because it is definitely not the day to argue. Today is THE DAY. Which means it has been over a month we've had just move here in Bristol, and somehow I feel like I'm gazed way too much for my taste on the street. I'm going to have to get used to it before it's too late, because today IS THE DAY THAT I'M STARTING SCHOOL. I'm 17 years old and will attempt a hopefully-good school. If I do remember clearly, it was in fact me that had chosen it over any other one. I will be attending "Roundview College", which doesn't seem that bad, but of course, not great either. One of the many disappointments that I had eventually done against my father's will. All I wanted for now, was to be looking forward to something a little bit less glorious and more conventional. And that is what I have finally seen from this school. Exactly what I needed. No pressure, no surrender. Maybe this year would be something different. Somewhere where people could understand the real me, instead of looking up to me as some sort of brainless object. Because first of all, I'm smart and had always been a straight-A student, because I love studying. And second and last of all, NO ONE likes to be called an object. It's absolutely inhuman to believe so. The physicality don't matter. What we need is intelligence in this world. Interaction among others. Suspicion to our likes. Nothing seems in balance nowadays. We work with stereotypical views of people and considering the individual's standpoint, it's never quite valid to my conception of it. Why can I not share this to father. That's because of him being too square for living. I don't mean to be rude, but aren't we all human?

I woke up this morning from the alarm that did not resonate as well as I would've like it to be in my ears. It went so loud that I thought I was being attacked by some kind of alien starships invading my area. Anyhow. I knew what was waiting for me today. I jumped immediately off bed and headed to my brand new closet. Which was least bigger than what I used to have back in Paris. Everything was quiet, even if it was visited by many different people around the world. This was where my father first met my mother in. In the summer of 1990, around where the movie "The Lover's On The Bridge" were to be filmed and where "Pont Neuf" the bridge, had to be rebuilt by none other than the original director "Leo Carax" himself. One of my favourite movie of all time. But let's not hit it too long. What happened was that they've first met over there around that time, and suddenly ended up seeing each other's for quite a few times until they've finally invited each other to a chic parisian restaurant and made love the same night. What I didn't understand was how my father made his promise to be always there for my mother whatever may happen to her, and made his promise until now he destroyed it in thousands of worth pieces. Did he really hate French people all that much? My mother was French and he surely didn't look like he gave a squirrel of piss about it, because he knew already. But now, his perception of it had fallen off deeply into something more unbearable than ever been. He had grown an unexpected hatred towards French, and controls my language with an alternate assumption of pushing upon my deepest feelings. Is it my dad or a monster?

Getting back presently now. I was seeking the perfect outfit for today, even if it took me a little while. Not really like the usual, because I always gave myself a sharp excuse to my quick and ingenious eyesight on things that fits me best. But since it was the first day, I wasn't going to make an excuse to look like a dull-chick coming straight out from a brothel... which my father wrongly portrays myself when I'm trying real hard in these kind of occasions. At least we weren't wearing bloody stupid uniforms, which I find a relief in. Instead, I decided to dress myself with an almost strapless, but sexy short, but not too short white dress. It had two long cotton fabrics that went up to my tiny straps and traveling down on the middle of my breast, till it both stopped to my hips where two big pockets were inserted. That dress made my breast exhibit a little more than I was hoping to show, but I decided of not worrying about it. Little buttons were placed in the middle of both my breast, where my open exhibit of cloth opened and stopping down to my belly. Thank god I wore a bra under. But somehow I feel a little bit too much. But then I decided to bring my little white jacket with me to cover up when I need to, but decided to rap it around my hips and tie the two sleeves altogether instead. I went to my makeup and decided to just put on a vermilion lipstick, but not too much. I have bigger lips than Angelina Jolie herself, and putting too much of some will be a real waste, because I'll look too much like a hooker. And that is not the image I want to project to people. Last thing I've done, I made my bed in my gigantic red and white room and took my white flat shoes before going downstairs and meeting my father in the kitchen. When I came down, I had noticed my handbag on the ground and quickly took one strap on my right shoulder before finding my dad sitting on a chair in front of the large dinning table, reading his usual Bristol newspaper "Western Daily Press", whilst drinking his black coffee settle down on the table. Marjory, my maid and great friend, was preparing one my finest breakfast. Pancakes, my favourite. Marjory had been my maid since as long as I could remember. She used of being my father's secretary in his big and useless company, but after she was fired for some reasons she refuses to tell me, my father protested and later gave her the job of being his maid. We've always treated her nicely because she was a woman with a heart of pure gold. She is 43 years old, blond with blue eyes, but very wise behind her ears. She had one of those perfect and straight smile. A little like me, but hers shaped the honesty of a woman that were once broke, but became happier by hanging out with the people she loves the most in this world, after her family of course. And that was us. She was offered to settle with her family here in Bristol, as my father paid her an amazing house to continue her work for us, even though we could do it ourselves, but she insisted to. She taught me how to be true to myself and others. Love imperfection and realize its beauty through it. I sat down with a big sighs in front of my father, him with his eyes hidden with the journal covering his entire body from my view. It hadn't been long before Marjory had placed my plate with two pancakes and strawberries on the side. It looked terribly fancy and it smelled as if we were devoted to heaven. She smiled at me kindly and told me how beautiful I was today. As thanked her and backed her with a "You as well!"

Father - (His face still covering with the newspaper) It smells great here, Marjory! Let me guess, pancakes again!

Marjory - (Smiles with a french accent) Yes, Mr. Stone! But today is a special day for "Brigitte"!

Father - (Mad and almost dying) It's not "Brigitte" anymore! God this stupid name, it's "Bridget"!

Me - (Looking up to her and smile) Merci!

My father slams with his fist on the table and threw the newspaper out of his sight on the ground without care. He gazed at me with a death glare. I knew I wasn't supposed to repeat one single word in French and neither does Marjory. What an insult. But yet, who was to blame me, or her, or anybody else that speaks freely French? He was in one of those moods today. And that is the main fact... he scares the living 'ell out of me.

Father - (Mad) Why don't you excuse yourself! (Looking down at my dress from the table and yelling) AND WHAT IS THIS SHITE? What are you trying to look like? A whore? We're not in "The Last Tango in Paris" my dear, so try and be normal for once! (Pointing at my dress) Plus tell what's the use of this? Heh? What's your purpose with all these... these... pathetic clothing?

Me - It's a dress, nothing more!

Father - Oh, nothing more! You're going to get fucking raped because of your nonsense and now it's going to be nothing more! Nothing anymore? God you're so stupid! You'll trim your own self, but I won't be the cause of your obtuseness, you get me!

Marjory - (French accent) It is only a dress!

Father - (Pointing his finger to Marjory) You, Marjory! Stay out of it! (Looking at me) You ingrate, I hope you burn alive!

Me - Like "Jeanne D'Arc"!

My father roughly lift himself off of his chair with pure uncontrollable anger. Like if he was ready to slap me across the face. And I was sure that it was the first thing that were popping through his mind during this uncomfortable silence. We were one against the other, but I gave up. I didn't want the tension to be more baffling than it already is, so I stopped to gazing at him and instead looked down. Marjory went to stop him from doing anything, but fortunately he did not do a thing. Thank God. My father slowly sat back up to his chair and moved forward with his chair, so his chest were fully touching and squeezing the table. He gave me a maleficent look.

Father - Why don't you eat now, heh? We'll talk later!

Looking up to Marjory, I felt bad. I wanted so badly to tell her that I wasn't hungry anymore. And that, nevertheless, it upsets me to think so. But I obeyed and ate my pancakes anyhow without a word coming out from my mouth. After I've finished my dish, Marjory took it and went to put it in the dishwasher in our beautiful kitchen, made with wooden cabinet furnitures entirely. I heard some water pouring down the dish as Marjory started cleaning every bit of crumb that were left untouched, and I thought it was the time to look at my watch to see what time it was. 7:58. We have to leave.

Me - (A little scared of how he'll react instantly) Dad?

Father - (Roll in his eyes) Yes, what is it?

Me - I think we should go now! I don't want to miss anything!

Father - (Taking a sip of his coffee, whilst reading his newspaper that he had threw on the ground earlier) Well... what time is it?

Marjory - (From the kitchen) I'll take her!

Me - It...

Father - (Cutting me for shouting after Marjory) NO! You stay here!

Marjory - Oh, but I insiste! I want her to have a great day!

Father - Yeah yeah, so do I, but no! I'LL take her to her school! End of discussion here! (Turns to me) What time is it I said?

Me - (Bashed with surprise) Oh! Um... 7:59!

Father - Shite! You start at 8:20! Better go now!

He stood up from his chair as I did as well. I took my handbag, because I knew it was going to be the only that I'll ever need for today. We both headed to the entrance, where father was to get his coat, hanged on a golden hook. It was brown and covered slightly with dust, but I was sure that he haven't seen it coming, because he had quickly slipped in it. Next thing he did was taking his black and shiny shoes and dug his big feet in it. Oh my god. This is it. No turning back. The front door was locked and we were ready to open it. While it were opened by my father, stepping out of it and going outside to head right to the only car outside of our huge garage, filled with unused and decorative, antiques cars. I wonder why don't we ever use them? My father always told me that they were to preserve, but not to being touched, because they are collections, not toys to gamble around with.

My father opened his passenger door to take the wheel and hoped on his seat. I stayed outside, thinking of a million things in my mind, like: Would the people like me over there? Would I get bored? Is there anything I have to avoid? Should I argue? May I mess around sometimes? No. Bad idea. I had my head above the clouds as my father snapped me back to reality before closing his door.

Father - For Christ-sake, would you hop in or are just you waiting for Santa Claus to get you?

Me - Oh, sorry!

I opened my door, opposite side of my father and hopped in before closing my door, a little bit too abruptly for my ears. My father escaped a little grown before he placed his car key in the key hole and twisted it for activating the gas and engine. Audi A3 was the car that we were driving around with. One of the best in the world, if I may say. We drove around, listening to the first song coming out of the disk I made for all of the song I enjoy riding to. The first song was "Eurythmics - When the Day Goes Down". Which had led my depression higher than what I would have anticipated. It is such a beautiful song with a beautiful voice. I miss awfully my mother. Why was I taken from her? I loved her so much and now she's gone, forever, from my life. I gazed through my window. It was a beautiful sunny day in Bristol, and I hadn't doubt it one second, but yet, this song reflects a lot from my present life. It's way too much for me. I hope everything will be alright. I really do. Hope that people over here in Bristol are different than those egocentric, despicable people I used to surround myself with. We past someone (a 40-something-year-old man) that had just made an accident with his car, because of some bicycle that weren't supposed to be parked over where he was going, if I do remember his reasons. He was yelling at an innocent old woman for no reason. Poor woman. She sounded so clueless. She didn't know, man. Gee. Lay off. What a strange world we live in. As we arrived at the school, it was much smaller than I was ever thought before. It looked almost abandoned, but it weren't the case, 'cause there were plenty of people gathering around each others in form of crowds. People seeing their best mate, meeting new people and others that were cautiously ignoring others. To me, at my close view, they looked more like a bunch of non-conformist misfits. Each one of them had their own irrelevant behaviour or style. I knew, just at this point now, that it would be a school for me. Enough suitable for myself and less worries. If I hope not being mistaking to.

Father - (Parking his car in front of the school entrance, where most of the crowd went to hang out and get in) We're gonna park up here!

I was looking down in disappointment and suddenly I felt so lonelier than I had ever been a minute ago. I just couldn't express my feelings clearly. I just thought of how this year would go so well, if my father does not stop arguing and yelling at me for the sake of his then ego. I just don't want to feel like some kind of beaten dog. I hope Marjory would come in term of my father and start living a better life. This woman deserves effectively better than what she has to handle daily.

Father - (Sighing before he expressed his displeasure) What?

I suddenly snapped back to reality with surprise. What did he wanted to know?

Me - What? (Ok, he surprisingly wants to know what's my issue. That's new) Oh! Nothing!

Father - (Angry whilst pointing his index finger directly to the school) THAT, I cannot agree is nothing! You've blew all of your fucking chances to perform good in a well respected and educated institution! And now here you are with pack of bloody bum-arse (My father's way of saying) surrounding you like crazy profiteers! That's not good! I want to see you fucking cram! Here people are blatant daft! (Yelling at my face) It's a dull place here you hear me? No one here try their best, only their worse, can't you fucking see that?

He dropped his index finger, but I kept glancing unfaithfully at my window, hoping no one is hearing him or looking up to our direction.

Father - They might all as well be all-dodgy for reasons, aren't they? This is the worst school in this round! And you've chosen it over a performing palace! I'm gutted! Keep your pecker up and leg it! Because I'm extremely narked by your incompetence to try because I need you so badly to grab them by the bullocks! We're posh and I don't need to concern myself with this shite! YOU don't need this shite, and you know it almost as well as I do! Now look at me!

I snapped and turn my head and faced him. I was so scared of what he might adjust next.

Father - Now you making me look rubbish, because you are being rubbish! Isn't it any clear to you enough? Especially since mom left us both, remember?

Me - (I had to tell the truth, but I didn't want to look at his reaction, so I looked back to my window) Mom didn't left us, you left her!

Father - Oh, would you put a sock in it! She had really brain-washed you haven't she? Thank God she's not here with us today! Or any other! That means you can forget her and start fumbling your way through and get it sorted quickly! I mean look at this rathole! That's your future?

I turned my head and faced him again.

Father - Don't play the twat and keep your head focus towards your achievements this year! No failings are being permitted! That's one of the reason why don't have your licence yet! Plus we've just moved here, so don't get too hard on yourself! And this is the next step, if you want to go to Harvard, you are going to have to do much more than you can give now! It's no business here, nor bees-nees, so make it be! You understand me? Not aggro-living punk looking through your robe for the sake of bonking you over! First you get chin-wag, then y...

Me - (Cutting him) I don't want to go to Harvard!

Father - (More rough, more ferocious yell) Then where do you want to go, HEH? You need to go somewhere! I went to Oxford and lasted pretty fondly well if I may put it! So don't give me any bullcrap! I hear them too often from you, thank you!

Me - (I protested) I just don't know where yet, that's all!

Father - That's all? THAT'S ALL? Is that your bloody fucking answer? That's...all! You sound like a nitwit and a loser! Is that how you want them to see you?

Me - (I shrug. Why would I care?) I don't know? (Turn to stare at my window again) They can think whatever they want!

I just want to meet the right people. Why would I ever care about my reputation when there can be so many things that I could achieve without the help of my own forcing, dushbag of a father to plain it for myself. I just have to built myself, just like Marjory tells me all time. Follow my right path.

Father - Well I don't think it's gonna work that way you little snob! Thank God I'm your father! In any other way, I wouldn't give a sweet fanny adams for you! (He points his index finger at me with my whole surprise) And don't you fucking forget about keeping your mouth shut about your past! Do you hear me? NO FRENCH! NO FRENCH! Is that fucking understood or am I supposed to paint you a fucking picture? You don't want to end up broke like your mother!

Me - (Oh ok, that's it. That's enough. I'm gonna rip his head off if he talks to my mother that way ever again) Compare to what you might lie about, mom's not poor like you just said! Plus French is an advancement course for bonus this year in this Uni, so why not trying if you tell me so much to succeed this year? Remember... no failings are permitted!

Maybe I shouldn't waste my whole energy to put in test his raging temper against me. Just maybe.

Father - If you fucking dare talk French like your mother, I will get rid of you, is that clear?

Wait, what did he just said? Damn. Ok, I know what that means now. I should definitely not test his raging temper for sure. Laisse tomber, Brigitte. (Forget it, Brigitte.) Il n'en vaut pas l'coup. (He's not worth the shot.)

Father - Am I talking to wall here or is it bloody clear, for God sake?

Me - (Trying to be calm) No, it's clear! I won't talk French! Ever!

Father - (Smiles for once, all because of my stupid answer. I just wanted to get off and him to leave me alone) Yeah, because French is bollocks and you know it! British is your kingdom and your way of living now! Plus, needless to say, but you've got the Queen!

Yeah, that was a pretty tasteless and needless thing to say. I hate royalty. They can all go fuck themselves in the bush. Anarchy in the UK. That's all that we need. Thanks to the "Sex Pistols".

Father - Ever heard of the line "Best of British"?

Why no.

Me - No!

Father - (With a wide smile) That means good luck!

Oh, whatever.

Me - Oh, ok! Can I go now?

Father - (His smile falls down) You may!

I finally and for good, released myself from his invite grip and opened my door before stepping out of the car and close it behind me. When I attempted to run off without a word, eventually, my father called me.

Father - Bridget!

I knew he was calling me. It wasn't particularly my name, but I knew he was calling me from behind, because we've had talked about it already before we even arrived here Bristol. Marjory weren't so keen on calling me it, but she couldn't deny with my father's usual discontentment regarding an opposite opinion of one's self, so she kept it to herself.

Me - (Rolling my eyes before turning my head to his direction) Yes?

Father - That's your name now! That's how you're gonna get called here, you hear me? Plus it's no change really! Not that much!

Me - Yeah I know!

Yeah, I have to know.

Father - (Smiles) Right! I'm going to stay here until I don't see you in my sight anymore!

Gee thanks, but I'm not 5 anymore. This is seriously the worst nightmare.

Father - That means you go immediately in the school and you don't talk to anyone, is that clear?

WHAT? Are you freaking kidding me? Just like in kindergarten! Wow! I'm surprised it hadn't changed. But hey, guess what?... I still have to agree and commit myself to him. Gosh. Help me.

Me - Yes!

Father - Good girl!

I wish not.

Father - I'll come and pick you up at 3:00 PM and don't be late! Set your watch for later! I don't want you to be stuck in these dirty old, yellow vomit looking bus!

Hahahaha. Sorry but that was funny. I literally wanted to laugh outside of my mind, but I retained myself for once.

Father - That's Greaser like and I don't support that at all!

Here it goes. An example of my father's ridiculous stereotyping view.

Me - (I'm on the rush) Ok! Cheers!

I walked off and left him without a word. Exactly what I wanted to do. But I heard him mutter "Cherios!" anyways. A thing that he taught me that anyone living in the UK do for saying "Thank You" or "Goodbye", in a polite way of saying. Well... least is what my father said years ago. Now I use it daily and certainly going to use it here.

I went to the school entrance, but stopped myself and looked at the numerous of people staring at me in shock. Yes, I know it's probably my dress, or maybe...

I turned my head towards the direction of where my father was still parked with his car, and he was lighting a cigaret. Ugh. I hate cigarets. I abhors what it does to anybody's health control. Gosh. I hope I will never become addicted to that.

I turned back to my peers and heard some girls and other people in gang saying things like...

(Your boyfriend's well mint!), following (Yeah!) with a cute and small girl standing in front of this crowd, with very red hair and a sexy assemble. But I thought to myself that she was dressing a little bit too slutty for my taste. Or maybe I shouldn't say that. We're casually dressing as the same way in term of exhibition. God, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be that judgemental. I saw that she had a double. Well let's say that she had twin. Gosh they look so similar, except with the fact that the other looked more appropriate dressing and more calm. She looked like she didn't have much of attention comparing to her sister. Man! I wish I could just talk to her, but I didn't. I just kept walking. Reminding what my dad told me earlier.

The sexy looking twin - He's totally fit! He took me to the Stakis Grand last week for surf, turf and shots!

Apparently from the many girls in this crowd, the name of her boyfriend is Danny Guillermo. A popular one I suppose. I bet he's one of those douchebag, whose goal is to fuck anything that moves. Words like: Wow, Safe, Lush, Foxy, Cute and something like "He's signing Samantha's tits", don't really appeal for me to think differently from my own point of view of him. A strange, but cute looking childish girl with blonde hair formed in two pigtails exclaimed "Bonkers!" And looked down on her striking, but yet beautiful opposite looking friend with lighting blue eyes, sitting on a bench. She had dark, straight brown hair and glamorous and sexy style. She had black eyeliner contouring her big blue eyes, a big, but short violet dress or as I could see as one. Black short under it. Not like I'm perf or anything, but it was pretty showy. Blue square diamond patterns tights. Lots of cool bracelets around her left waist and several pearling neckless around her neck. She really looked cool, compare to her excited friend. But I wasn't going to judge. She sure does look like a really good person. In fact, she looks kind of pretty as well.

Childish Blonde Girl - (To her friend) What's surf and turf, Eff?

Eff - (Smoking) Sex!

She smiled a little glimpse at her friend, while some smoke came out of her beautiful mouth when she said it. Her mouth were not too big, not too small, but certainly not as big as mine.

While I was passing by them, I saw that she was gazing up at me very suspiciously. Like she wanted to read through me! The furtherer I got, the more her gaze stayed. I knew she was curious and interested by me, but I didn't felt like she was yet giving me an invitation to her joint. It was fine for me. But me as well, I wanted to know what she has exactly in mind. But I was too awkward now to stop myself from walking off.

Childish Blonde Girl - Wow! We'll have a whizzer time at this college, Eff! I'm definitely going to have surf and turf, ASAP! Mum says boys only have one thing so my plan is give it to them lots of times! That way I'll get good at it! Be really popular and maybe my toes will stop throbbing!

When I completely went off and inside the school, I heard the Childish Blonde Girl calling her friend Eff from behind me "Eff? Effy? Are you listening to me?", as Effy said back "Yeah, sorry! I wasn't listening!" "Oh, that's fine with me!" said the Childish Blonde Girl without any guilt. She really didn't seem to care. Like she didn't care if Effy knew that she really existed. I continue my little walking trip and went anywhere I could see before going to the gym. I wanna make sure that I see at least my locker first.

(Cook POV):

We were walking by the hall. No fucking way, we were the kings of creations. There was me (James Cook), Freddy (Frederick McClair) and of course, JJ (Jonah Jeremiah Jones). Everything was quiet and nobody could stop us from where we were. We was talking shite about the early conversation on the girl that just fingered my cheekbone, covered with fake blood (ketchup) as she licked it just a bit on her finger, for then saying how "Sweet" it was after her father had just broke onto a bike and made an accident, which I gladly got off about. Jesus. That girl was such tease. Hope that I could fuck her right here if I ever see her again. Which I know I would. She did have pretty eyes, and a pretty little face, just like JJ kept saying over more than an hour ago. But most likely, I was looking more at her body than anything else. That cheerful body of hers. God's finest creation.

Anyroad. Freddy and JJ were still arguing about the girl watching one or the other. I didn't care. At least she knew I existed. But I'm pretty sure she hadn't seen JJ at all. THAT, I can be fucking sure about. How could I possibly be wrong?

Freddy - For fuck sake, JJ! She didn't look at you, ok! The whole time SHE was looking at me! And I can assure you that over a million years!

JJ - If you're trying to comfort yourself, I bet it's the best way to scam her, not screw her! That is why your perception are blur compare to mine!

Freddy - Are you out of your mind or are you plain daft?

JJ - For your information, I had pass my exam of an elevated 45 points in front of yours, which makes me more than shrewdly advanced astutely than you already are showing without your pure and epigrammatic benevolence of course! So no, I don't think the word "daft" specifies me all that well!

Me - Gee mate!

I always knew that JJ was the clever speaking guy. He was clever in everything. But he had also his flaws, which is why I had been stuck over him ever since we were little. My two best mate, Freddy & JJ. What will I be without them? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Freddy - O.K? I think I can find one then! You're a wimp!

JJ - Hey I'm not a wimp!

I laughed. As Freddy and I agreed and told him together that "You're a wimp!" to him.

JJ - I'm not a wimp!

Me - (Trying not to laugh more) Then prove it! I know you far more than you think!

JJ - Well leastwise I'm not afraid of saying what I feel in the inside!

Me - Yeah, but sometimes you can't shut the fuck up in the outside when you need to and when it comes down to it, so... yeah! You're a pansy!

JJ - Hey I'm not! Stop calling me names, Cook!

Freddy - But it's true, you wouldn't even fucking dare yourself to go try and ask someone out! And that's one of the reason why you are a wimp!

As I walk excitedly around the hall, I almost want to dance, but then I walk backward and face straightly JJ. I'll walk normally later.

Me - Plus you're the cherry on top of the blossom, not the blossom on top of the cherry !

At least Freddy knew what I meant by that, because at the right moment and time, he started to laugh. Oh thank God we're best friend. It's crazy how much best friend can be sometimes. They always know what the hell you mean. It's like inside fucking jokes or secret hand-shakes. We chose one and we end up knowing it forever. What a bless to know that. JJ still has some way to go on that fact, even if he's wise-mouthed.

JJ - What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Me - (Laughing a little. Now I'm gonna have to tell him in full details) It means...

JJ - (Froze) Careful, Cook!

As I attempted to know what he meant by that, I accidentally stumbled down on someone as I felt it knock on my back like hard iron shield.

Me - (While falling) What the f...

I fell on the floor with the person that made me trip as the person fell as well, all because of the strong hit that made us simultaneously slip on each other's grip. But I knew the person I stumbled on was a girl. I hadn't seen her face still, but one thing I knew about is that my head went in collision right through her, might I say, admirable and tactful breast. I felt like a reborn baby. I wanted to suck her tits and touch her breast so badly and tear that beautiful, short white dress that she wore. May I say, this dress aloud me also a great view of how beautiful her boobs were. Comfy with a great shape. They were big, but not too big. Just simply perfect. I smirked to myself. How the 'ell did I get so lucky like that? Probably out of luck I'm guessing.

It wasn't long until she decided to move out. Now I could finally catch a glance of not only the rest of her body, but her face as well. And as she did sit next to me, I've realized that my heart had suddenly stopped its pompous motions. My whole body went frozen, and I were petrified and stuck on my spot. I haven't realized my mouth were wide opened. I had never seen such beautiful and attractive creature in my whole life. An absolute goddess of all goddesses. I must be seriously dreaming because if it aren't the case, then I must be in heaven from now on. She was such an angel. An angel coming to get me from all troubles. So perfect, so delicate, so everything altogether. I couldn't stand it. I think I had to geez in my pants for at least 10 times every time I had to stare her in the eyes. Her beautiful and natural plumped lips, exactly like those black women have. Those large and tempting brown eyes. Her small and tiny nose. Her wide and bright, straight teethes. Her long black hair that stops near to her bum. Her little squared jaw that I imagine myself bite a million times a day, just for sake of making her moan my name over and over again until it sounds endless to my ears. Oh dear, I want to kiss those lips like those open petals of a growing flower. I want to taste her all over, and just the thought of it makes me have an intense shiver down my spine and everywhere in my body. I must get her, she's way too good for me. I know I cum now, but I cum just for you baby, just wait till daddy comes for real. The other girl I have met today doesn't even beat the heavy hotness that this woman has in every way imaginable. Even Angelina Jolie does not fit the category. Italian-Jewish looking. I could take a picture of her there and keep it with me until I bloody die and hoping it will be firmly placed in my hand if they ever decide to bury me. I'm fucking barmy. I lose my fucking marbles over her. She drives me fucking crazy just by her standing there. Shite. I was right, I wanna tear that dress in millions of pieces and bonk her like Jack the Rabbit style until she bleeds all over the place and sweat from every inch of her flawless and tall body. Drop vanilla ice cream down her fanny and lick it as best as I could do with a simple cone. She is the reason for me to give up all humanity and porn. The only sexual-intercourse I would have will be with her and her only. That made me think to go and buy some old erotica book for practice. God, she gets me hard. So fucking hard, it's outrageously unbearable. I sweat and blush so much that I feel like my whole body would be exploding like a-bomb. Now, that's official, she's mine. I just already fucking love her and no one will stop me from thinking so.

Me - (Finishing my line) Fuck!

Hot Girl - (Wide-eyed, but worried) Oh, I'm really sorry! I haven't seen you coming!

Me - (I smirk) Me neither, sugar!

I hate acting like such a hot shot, but I have to. It's bullocks, I know, but for this case I cannot let her get back to her activity without impressing her and making her love me at first sight. I don't want to lose her. But also, I'm accustomed for calling women like: Sugar, Cherry, Honey, Hon, Doll* and others. I know I'm a prick, but aren't we all boys? The only goal I have now, is to see her smile for once. And she did. She blushed at the same time. The fucking best thing in the world. She looks shy compare to what I have imagined. Cute.

I got up and gave her my hand for her to lift herself back up again. At least she delightedly accepted it. As she was back to her feet, I took back her hand and twisted it until she made her way around my arms in circle, like those usual tango dance. And as she beautifully made it through, I cleverly after decided to place on her hand. Generally girls don't like to get these kind of attention at first. They might as well slap you across the face in high regard. But one thing I was sure about, was that she showed me that she weren't from here. Sure she talk wonderfully like all of us British, but there is still something that I feel about her, that I won't feel from other women around here in Bristol. Oh, never mind.

Me - (Smirking at her) Cheers, doll!

I examined her whole body one last time, before walk away backwardly like I did when I first went through her.

Me - (Walking away backwardly to face her one last time, before turning my back on her) See you later alligator!

Damn. My plan amazingly turns great. Exactly as I would've like to expect. I'm a genius.

As me, Freddy and JJ were walking and heading to the gym, no one were suspecting us. JJ shyly smiled to himself. I knew that he thought as well that she was radiant. And I think Freddy thought as well, but I don't care. I wasn't interested.

JJ - Not for a short while crocodile!

Me - (Annoyed) Did I asked you to say that?

JJ - Sorry! She was so bloody and insanely hot! Honestly, I've never laid my eyes to someone as pretty and sexy both in the same time in my whole entire plebeian existence of living! What a wonderful creature that God has brought into earth! Seriously!

Me - (Agreeing) Fucking are, heh?

JJ - Really beautifully sexy! Her face and all!

Freddy - Yeah, she wasn't looking at you, JJ!

JJ - Neither did she to you, Freddy!

Freddy - (Pissed) Shut up, JJ!

JJ - Affirmative, sergeant!

Freddy - I said shut up, JJ! It's not that complicated!

JJ - Ok! Well, it kind of is!

Freddy - JJ?

JJ - What?

Freddy doesn't answer.

JJ - What?

Again.

JJ - WHAT?

Freddy - See?

JJ - See what?

Freddy - See you can't shut up!

I laughed out loud. Oh dear Freddy, you what's in my mind.

JJ - Well it's not my fault if you're calling me for no reasons?

Freddy - Did I say I wanted an answer?

JJ - Yes?

Freddy - (Looking at him confuse) Yes?

JJ - Yeah?

Freddy - (Emotionless) No!

JJ - Oh!

(Brigitte POV)

I had watched the 3 boys disappearing in, what I see is the gym. This boy I had ran through and that fell on me was kind of cute. I think they were all interested in me. All wide-eyed. That makes me wanna laugh, but thankfully I haven't. I didn't know this boy's name, but he sure were charming. I bet a little womanizer with a strange charm, but I'm guessing he got me on that one. His short brownish hair and his beautiful blue eyes. I bet he could be good in bed. As handsome as he is. NO, Brigitte think straight. Oh fuck it. I'm not gonna call myself Brigitte anymore. Nor does Bridget fits me either. I'm gonna call myself... Stone. Like my last name. That's it. No change.

Female voice from behind me - Hi!

I turned my whole body behind and saw the girl that had been staring at me the whole time I arrived in the entrance. It was...Effy. and she was not alone. She was accompanied by her friend that kept talking to her about... I don't remember what. The Childish Blonde girl.

Me - (I smile with enthusiasm) Hi!

The Childish Blonde girl squirm through Effy to show up her lighting face, with full excitement and handed her hands to me to shake. Which I gladly accepted.

Childish Blonde Girl - (While shaking unsteadily my hand) Hello! I'm Pandora! I'm useless and Effy only friend!

Effy - (Rudely to her) Shut up, Pandora!

Pandora - I'm sorry, Eff!

Me - (A little shocked) Oh, um... I'm Bridget Stone! But call me Stone! (I half-lie) I'm a French exchange student! But don't tell anyone!

She looks like she would. Hope not. Hope I can believe she wouldn't.

Effy - Oh, you're French! You don't sound like it at all!

Me - (It's the moment to show them, as I spit out my best Parisian French accent) Vraiment? Ah Bont!

Both looked at my their mouth open. I know it sounds different than what they would've thought.

Pandora - (All the more excited) Oh my god that was totally cool! Teach me how to!

Me - (I chuckled) Maybe a little bit later! I hope! I'll be glad to if I could!

Effy - (Gives her hand for me to shake as I immediately shook it as well) I'm Elizabeth! But call me Effy!

We stopped shaking hands as she starting speaking.

Effy - We've practically have the same name! Stonem mine is! But I'll call you Stone if you prefer it! Like I like to be called Effy! Don't worry, I won't get you in trouble for anything!

Thank God for that.

Me - (Smiling) Thanks!

Pandora - But if you're French, how come do you know how speak English all that well?

Effy - (Rolls her eyes) Oh please, Pandora! (Harshly) Really?

She was staring at her with a death glare and I couldn't catch exactly why Effy was so harsh with her. She haven't done anything. Now I'm starting to see that Effy really thinks of her as useless, as Pandora just told me. She shouldn't feel that way.

Me - (Trying to keep it stable with Effy, but without being rude of course) No it's ok, it's just a question that's all!

Maybe I should stop saying "that's all!" If you know what I mean.

Me - (Continuing) Well to answer it clearly, my dad is British, so that's what makes it, well... it! I've learned from here and that's how I've got here!

Not particularly true, but let's say.

Pandora - Cool!

Effy - Oh God, Pandora would you belt up for one second in your life!

Ouff... that was horrible. Is she on drugs or what? I've never really met someone as mean like that, apart from my dad eventually. Maybe I shouldn't question it. Maybe she really does have some problems and I'm not supposed to know about it. I wish, if it were the case, but let's just try to forget it.

Me - (Laughing it off) No it's ok! I've just moved here with my dad! It's his birth town! After my parents had just split, I was forbidden to see my mother and forced to live with my rich father!

Effy - Oh! That makes sense!

Pandora - Awful!

This time Effy haven't rolled her eyes for once, because of Pandora supposed worthless allegation. She just stood there listening to my story.

Me - Yeah! But the truth is... (I have to tell them) I don't really like my father!

Are you kidding me, I despise him. I grow a huge and personal hatred towards him.

Effy - Oh, well, that makes us quite ironically linked and almost as well similar on that fact! I hate my dad as well! Not too much, but sometimes yes!

Me - (Not lying) I wish I could back to France!

Effy - But you cannot right?

Me - Nop! (Changing subject. To Pandora. Just for curiosity) But why did you just call yourself useless, if I may ask?

Pandora - (Smiling like she does not care) Oh, that's Effy that calls me that!

Effy - (Refusing to stare at Pandora, but you could see that she was grinning her teeth out) Pandora!

Pandora - Well it's true, isn't it? (She turns to me with a wide smile) But I don't mind, really!

Is she forced to say that or is she really serious. I think it's both. I feel some pity for her.

Me - So why are you girls friends anyhow?

Pandora - Oh that's because I'm the only one who can comfort her, despite her lack of usual contentment and emotional disabilities! Not in my side of course!

Effy - (Yelling) Pandora, shut up!

Well for that one, I'll have to agree that she must've shut up. No one likes to be represented with emotional disabilities. Be it isn't her fault.

Pandora - I'm only trying to tell the truth, Eff!

Effy - Yeah, but the truth can hurts!

True.

Pandora - Oh I'm sorry! (Opens her arms wide with a big contenting smile) Want a hug?

Effy - (She went wide-eyed and step way back out in distance from her. She surely didn't want to get a hug) I think we should go to the gym! Want to come with us? I've met few and interesting people lately! Some of them told me about you! How... (She looked over me to head till toe) sexy you really looked!

Me - (Surprised) Me?

Effy nods.

Me - Already?

Effy - Yes! (Smiles a little) Don't worry I don't bite! I'm new too! And so does she and so does everyone! I'm guessing we're two contemplative muse, I suppose!

I didn't no what 'ell she meant by that, but the only thing that I could say was "Yeah!"

We 3 went into the gym. Last I've seen, I think I will be able to see the strange, but sexy guy that had just made me trip and then kissed my hand for an apology today, right after I had met Pandora and Effy personally. My two, now, best friends. And if I may say, I've never really had best friends or even friends. My peers were all too snob for me. But here it looks like an easy place to make friends. I'm shocked.

The interior of the gym were gigantic and pretty normal looking. We were installed in the corner on blue benches lined up and down with a placard stabled on top of our heads, for a sign of welcome for our last year of high-school, saying "Roundview College, Your gateway to the future". Me, Effy and Pandora were sitting down on the lowest bench. I would've liked to sit higher, but I didn't mind really. At least we were not the last ones to come in. I looked up from my bench and saw the guy that had hit me earlier. He was smirking straight at me, as I smirked back, but went smiling to myself with pure shame. I had realize that he was looking at me the whole time I took my first step in the gym. What a cheeky lad. He should've invite me over before it was too late. Gosh he had great features. Beautiful plumped lips, even with him biting and sucking on his black pen was awfully attractive to me. And his red shirt. Such a boyish fucker. Woah, Stone. Calm down. He's only a boy. Fucking cute one, but behave. Oh shite, he's still looking at me. Gosh that is embarrassing.

(Cook POV)

I was looking at her since the beginning. I will never stop staring at her, even if my whole life depends on it. Finally she looked up to me once more and smiled. This perfect smile of hers.

JJ - (Smiling to himself) She smiled at me!

Cook - (I knew that she smiled at me, but I didn't have to argue for that) Cool!

Freddy - She, erm, didn't smile at you, JJ!

Freddy was right. She was smiling at me. Though, thanks for backing me up dude.

JJ - I think you'll find she did! Mum was right! A lack of pubic hair isn't necessarily a drawback!

Freddy - It is a drawback!

JJ - Girls are more interested in my character than my cock! And that's just been proved!

Freddy - But she was not looking at you! Fuck me you're blind!

JJ - On the contrary! My eyesight is keen!

Freddy - Yeah? How many fingers am I holding up?

Freddy shows up his five fingers.

JJ - F... (Gets hit on the head with his palm) Ow! (He puts his hands dramatically on his head and whispers) You always do that!

Me - (I laugh) I've got so much cock hair I can backcomb it and use it like a lure!

A female voice from behind me - Nice!

I quickly turn and saw a nice looking, blonde girl. She had short bleached blonde hair. And a wore colourful, flowered outfit.

Me - (Maybe I could take advantage of that one) Like a porcupine!

Blonde haired girl - Right, your all prick!

Me - (Wow, she had to go that far) Toosh!

Blonde Haired Girl - (Looking down on me) You mean touché!

I grew an instant urge to look over her fanny for some perverted reason, but than she wasn't pleased so I stopped.

Me - (I smiled) Probably!

Blonde Haired Girl - (She sat down) Tosser!

Me - (Feisty) Nice!

She looked pleased with my answer as she smiled a bit and I laughed. Oh ok, now the teachers are coming.

Me - (I point to the audience) Here we go!

We were hearing some dumb music popping out of the blue, while our teachers appeared suddenly from the entrance door. People kept talking and talking. And may I say, the headmistress is pretty mighty good looking.

Headmistress - Could I have your attention, please? Yes, we are starting!

The principal - (Activating the alarm talker and yelling through it) Attention! Pay attention!

Headmistress - (Continuing) Welcome to Roundview College! We are a designated four star educational establishment under the National "We're All In It Together Initiative" leading to ultimate improvement status! Anyone who screws that up will be officially burnt at the stake!

The Principal - And expelled!

Headmistress - Yes, and expelled! God help you all, you're gonna get some qualifications! Any questions?

Farting noice, as everyone started to laugh, so did I.

Headmistress - Thank you! Now, before I turn you over to your form tutors, I'd like to tell you something about the way in which we organize our...

Another farting noise has been heard before the Headmistress could adjust her last words. Wow, in that short time. She doesn't seem to quite love this attention of course. She looked quite pale to my view and a little nervous.

Headmistress - Right! Very Funny! (Yelling rather impatiently) This is further education college, not a primary school.

Another annoying farting noise drops again. Cheeky bastard. As the people laughs every time it does.

Headmistress - (Yelling more to the audience, while pointing her index finger at them) Stop it! Stop it! I'll cut your balls off, you cheeky little turds! You hear me!

Now I hear some pride to myself. This woman has more balls than almost any of us. But still pretty disrespectful.

Again a farting noise had been heard, but this time it was a long, long-lasting one. We've realized while looking from behind the Headmistress, that the noise came directly from the Headmaster. It was in fact HIM.

Headmaster - I do apologize! I think I might be at fault! Too much rhubarb on my Ready Break! Havoc!

Headmistress - (Disoriented) Right!

Headmaster - You are looking a little flushed! Do you want me to...?

Headmistress - (Denies with cautiousness) No! No! Just...

And as everyone became silent for once, we've watched patiently the Headmistress making her flushed gestures, if I suppose it was. But to me, she looked more like a disabled woman, trying to calm her nerves from the prattles that were making her so unconsciously nervous. She was closing her eyes, whilst tilting her head up and smelling the air with torment. Maybe I felt bad for her bad luck. But maybe it's good sometimes to not feel so much compassion towards things that don't really have to relate to you.

Headmistress - (Going back to herself normally) Just last year, we had some intolerable incidents! So, I want to make this easy for you! The following will result in instant expulsion - smoking on the premises, consumption of pornography on the premises, teacher abuse, glue abuse, self abuse, sexual intercourse with any other student, teacher or animal or combination of the above including oral sex and/or use of sex toys, on the premises!

My God. What a joke. I cannot believe that shite. I've laughed the whole way uncontrollably, because I know I will be the last person in this school to ever try to make these rules to be substantial. I will definitely do all of these. Especially with that girl that had just bumped in today. What a fox.

Headmaster - (To the Headmistress) That was nasty!

Headmistress - (Putting her arms around the shoulder of a fearful young lady) Miss Reedy, our new head of communications! Miss Reedy is joining us from...

We couldn't hear them through their whisperings, but one thing we could be all sure about, was that she was far from the person whom could survive instantly in this kind of gathering. She looked so pathetically restless and profoundly innocent. Good one.

Headmistress - (Rolls her eyes and exits behind) Oh Christ!

She left the place to Miss Reedy. She had a pad with her.

Miss Reedy - Form BD1, say your name, plea-please, when you pu-put your hands up, plea-se, when I call your, erm, name!

She was stuttered pretty much the whole way and I couldn't bare to hear one single word from her own mouth. I was right. She isn't going to pass the test.

Miss Reedy - (Calling names) Emily Fitch?... Katie Fitch?... Jonah Jeremiah Jones?

JJ - JJ, present!

Miss Reedy - James Cook!

Me - (Putting my hands in air) Yo!

JJ slapped my hands up. Finally at least we were together. There's only Freddy left.

Miss Reedy - Bridget Stone?

Stone - Here!

I looked over this familiar voice, and realized that it was the girl whom I had bumped on with earlier this morning. Gosh... YES! She's in my form. Finally. I thought I was going to literally die here with pure boredom. Now I know this year is going to be very very very special to me. Fuck I'm lucky.

She looked over me with a little smirk on her face. Gosh, this Bridget girl, makes me go wild at heart. I smiled at her and winked.

Miss Reedy - Elizabeth Stonem?

Ah, the girl I've met before this Bridget girl. That's pretty cool. I imagined myself having a threesome with Bridget Stone and Elizabeth Stonem here. That'll be a great deal. My two rolling stones. *wink

Miss Reedy - Mavis Jarundi?... Dobrislawa W-Wieczorek? I'm sorry, you're foreign! Frederick McLair?

Freddy - Yes!

JJ both slapped Freddy's hand and then into mine. I gladly smacked his before looking over to this Bridget girl. We were finally together. What a chance. My crush, my second crush, my two best friends. What else do I need? And the list goes on.

JJ - (To Freddy) The integrity of the unit is preserved! I'm still deeply unhappy with you, mind, on account of the unwarranted violence!

Freddy - All right, I said I'm sorry!

Miss Reedy - And Naomi Campbell?!

People started laughing and so did I. What a name... Campbell! I wonder whose name is it?

Miss Reedy - (Whispering worriedly to herself) Naomi Campbell... Campbell?

Headmaster - (On his speaker) Naomi Campbell!

A familiar voice from behind - Fucking 'ell!

It was the blonde girl I had spoke to at first behind me. I've laughed when I had realized. Poor girl. She must've been bullied for this shite. I feel bad. I'll protect her, since I already like her.

Me - (Calling her, while laughing a bit) Hey, Naomi! (She finally looks at me) Now I get it! You got anger management issues!

Naomi - (With a fake smile) Mmm, only when I talk to wankers!

Feisty.

Me - (Smiling) Cool! (Motions to her boots) You gonna hit me with your shoe now, or...?

She gave her fake smile again, but then gave me her beautiful middle finger. I laughed. Man, I love her. She's different.

Me - I like her!

For a minute now I had stayed quiet, until I decided to do something I will love her to know.

Me - (Calling her, while she looked busy whilst watching something I don't really care about) Hey babe! Babe! Babe! Babe! Babe!

Naomi - (Rolls her eyes in exasperation) Sorry, I'm not a babe!

Me - No? Well, I'll be the judge of that!

Freddy - Shut up, Cook! Sorry about him!

I looked over at Freddy. Why is he even minding?

Me - No it's cool! (Now to her) Now listen, trying to break the ice! Guess what I've got tattooed on my cock?

JJ - Cook, no!

Cook - (Ignoring JJ) Go on! Guess!

I placed myself so she can see me positioned, showing off my great cock through my jean. I invited her to know what I meant.

Cook - What would you say?

Naomi - (She lifted her hand in the air) Excuse me?

Great, now she's calling the Headmistress.

Headmistress - Yes? What is it?

Naomi - The boy next to me is acting inappropriately!

Headmistress - (Non impressed) How?

Naomi - (Looks up to me) He wants to show me his tattoo! And not in a nice way!

Headmistress - Right! You!

Woah, she's looking at me now. I don't mind.

Me - Me?

Headmistress - Yes! Why don't you show us all your pathetic tattoo! We can wonder at its magnificent stupidity!

Me - (I laughed, while not insisting. Trying to calm her a bit) No, I don't think you'd like it!

Headmaster - (Yelling through his speaker) Right lad! Smartish! You've had an instruction! Show her the tattoo, NOW!

I gave up. This is a nice opportunities for everyone to see how clearly great my John Thomas is for once. It's show times ladies and gentlemen. Let's do it. Let's do it for you too Bridget girl.

Me - (Getting up) All right!

Freddy - (Realizing which one I'm going to show) Wait! No, no, no! Cook, wait, no! Please, please!

I took my pants and boxers down, so they could now have a great view of how it is really. As everyone started to laugh, I eyed over Bridget, as she shamelessly laughed with her Elizabeth and another. I started bonking the air for more reaction, which I successfully brought. I loved how it'd turned. Even if both JJ and Freddy were ashamed and hiding their face with their hand. I was glad I had came to that point. My friends were right about me. I have no limits concerning this.

As it made a ravage of laughters, Miss Reedy started to abnormally and highly flip out, as she grabbed the Headmaster's shirt and asked him for letting her out of here. But she came to this point where she ran to the wrong exit door, while she was attempting to leave. Bunch of sport objects fell out. But then I told myself, I've done enough for the day, so I came putting back my boxer and pants back on. I was scanning at Bridget and smirked while winking at her. I knew that Elizabeth saw it all. She was surely not impressed by me bringing the attention tot Bridget mostly than to her. Damn I love jealousy. It can be cute sometimes.

Headmaster - This is unacceptable! Unacceptable!

As we all silenced one last time, all because of the long-lasting farting noise again. We've realized that it was coming again from the Headmaster. But this time, it was way louder.

Headmaster - I do apologize again!

(*Stone POV)

We went off of the gym and I was still accompanied with Effy and Pandora. I think I'm starting to like Cook now. He's so cheeky and somehow he always manage to make me smile. Even after all these crazy things that we've been through.

Effy - You love him don't you?

Me - (Surprised) Hmm, who?

Effy - Don't be silly! That Cook guy! He has a big eye on you, haven't you seen that?

Me - (Lying) No!

Pandora - I'm sure he does! He was always looking at her the whole time we've been over at the gym! What a funny guy he is! Do you think he'll do surf and turf with me, Eff?

Effy - (Coldly) No!

I don't know what exactly is wrong with her, but I don't think she appreciate the fact that he finds me attractive. Even worse, I don't she think likes me at all. What have I done to her? Nothing. I don't know why she complains. I'm sure a lot of guys are interested in her too. I'm not kidding. She's beautiful. But maybe a little bit too rough for my taste. But I'll get along with that.

Pandora - (Sad) Sorry!

Me - I'm sorry, why are you so rude with her?

Effy - I'm sorry why do you mind?

Me - I was just asking!

Effy - (Rudely) Yeah, and I was just answering, ok! Why don't you tour a little bit for a while and we'll see each other's later, ok!

Me - Ok!

Effy - I'll be at the locker's girl room! See you a bit!

Pandora - (Waving at me with a smile) See yah!

I smiled at her as they both vanished from my sight into another room. At least I knew were the locker's girl room were. This will become my locker room for the rest of this year. I've seen it before bumping up to this Cook guy. What a great fantasist. Anyway, this reminds me that I have to go to the bathroom. For about 2 weeks now, I haven't been able to (sorry) shite correctly. So I better get going before it's too late.

(15 minutes later)

It did not work, but I'll go back later today. Now I feel full of shite talking about it. Hihihi. But yeah.

I went straight to the locker's girl room. When I arrived, even with the numerous girls standing over there, preparing themselves for their next course, I knew I couldn't find Effy anywhere. Nor did I've seen Pandora. Oh, right. She's not in our class I think. But anyways.

(Cook POV)

I was kicked in the nuts. Or might as well say the bullocks by an attractive, deaf and mute student in the locker's girl room. I just wanted to help JJ getting a blow-job after miraculously pulling off his magical tricks on that girl. Which hadn't turned out to be the way we wanted to. She was surprisingly accompanied by her mentor that had translated all the shite that I had said and whispered in the ear of JJ with simple hands gestures. Fuck me it hurts. Damn bitches.

JJ - She may be deaf, she's also extremely rude!

Me - (Squirming a bit) Yeah!

After a second, I was watching a familiar bum passing by. It was of course the one of the beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous Miss Stone. Even JJ stopped his way through handling my way up. I felt no longer the urge to squirm anymore. It was the time for me to make the first move. And nothing in the world would ever try to stop me from doing it. She walked to her locker, but she glanced a couple of seconds over the room without seeing us. She looked a bit lost and in the same time, innocent. Not like Miss Reedy.

Freddy - (Coming to them) What's going on lads? What had I missed?

Both me and JJ were way too petrified by her beauty that his word didn't even resonate to our ears. We didn't move. Not even a bit.

Freddy - (Glancing over at Bridget) Oh yes! Isn't the girl you've just bumped over this morning?

Me - (Still not moving) Yeah!

JJ - (Still not moving) Bridget Stone!

Freddy - Yes, that's it! She's hot!

Me - She's the reason of my existence!

Freddy - Then why don't go and ask her out if she's so important to your existence!

I looked over at him. He was right. I should. Right here, right now. But I've got something in my head.

Me - (Sighs) Right! You're right! I'll go!

JJ - You don't want me to go with you? You know... I could show her some of my magic tricks!

Me - (I hesitated) No, JJ! You stay right here! I don't want my cock to be broken in pieces after what had just happened!

Freddy - What happened?

Me - Long story! Don't want to talk about!

I really didn't.

JJ - (Explaining to him) He got kicked in the bollocks by a deaf girl!

Freddy - How come?

JJ - (Smiles to him) Long story!

Me - Jesus! (Taking the biggest breath of my life) Do you still have your mint wash gum, Freddy?

Freddy - Sorry, just finished them! Had to!

Me - You're an arsehole!

Freddy - I said I'm sorry!

Me - All right, mate! Let's...

As I attempted to finish my sentence, I had been cut by me, looking over at Bridget, taking some top button while putting some cream over her neck and down until it reached her showy cherry-blossom pink bra under her dress after taking her neckless off and putting it right in his locker. It excited me like three volcano erupting altogether in the same time. She was too much for me to handle. Her little and flawless tanning skin excited me all the more with the rest of her. My dick is hard now. So hard that it could be exploding at any time. I looked over at JJ and Freddy, and they both had their mouth gaped. I laughed and looked over at her one more time, before making my way to her. She was unbuttoning the rest of her buttons and placed the cream in her locker before closing it back.

Me - Here I go boys! It's showtime!

I went walking through the crowd of sublime women, but no one could even beat Bridget's level. NO ONE, I well said.

I stopped on her left right in front of her as she had her back turned upon me. She was getting her handbag stuffed before she even turned to see me out of the blue. And when she did, her eyes went wide as she moved her way back unto some of the small locker. I laughed to her reaction. I always did. She looked really startled by my sudden emergence.

Me - Hi!

Bridget - (Shyly smiles) Hi!

I've turned my head over my shoulder to see if Freddy and JJ were still watching. And they were. I'm sure in their head that they were beginning to tell how much of a lucky bastard I really was now. And I do have to believe is the truth. And turn back to watch her beautiful face. Her so delicate and modelish face. And couldn't help, but smile.

Me - So what you're doing?

Bridget - Well, I'm getting to class, why?

Me - Well I was just seeing you, me and my friends! And I thought for a second, why is such a beauty like you, doing in such a place like this? Can you tell me, because I'm kind of lost?

Bridget - I was wondering myself about it!

Me - Really?

Bridget - (Smiles) Yeah! But what exactly do you want to tell me?

Me - Well...I was just wondering if you would like to have sex with me? Like right now!

Her smile started fading. Oops, what did I say? Shite! I'm a rubbish pig!

Me - What?

I know what. And that doesn't sound to please her really.

Bridget - (Swallows deeply) I think you should go now! I'm not interested, sorry! Just not now!

Me - Then when now?

Bridget - Can you just go? So now we can be even!

Me - How can we be even if we cannot have sex?

Bridget - (Rudely) I don't know, you tell me! That means you can go screw yourself for thinking so!

I should've kept my mouth shut on that one. Gosh, what a life I've been wasting.

"Ok!" was all I could say before awkwardly walking off and go straight to my pals. I was so desperate. I had never felt like this before. I feel the sorrow of rejection. I should've asked her out instead of skirting around my only desire to bonk her. Now it went too far. I wish the 'ell out that I could take it right back, but what's done has been done.

Freddy - How was it? Did you asked her out?

Me - (Coldly) No! Let's go!

Freddy - Shite!

(JJ POV)

I was frozen. I couldn't believe what I was watching. Sincerely. I gazed at Bridget for a long moment and couldn't stop myself from doing it. I felt like an overpowered magnet, drawn into the deep and beautiful sea. She makes me lose all my marbles.

Freddy - (Tapping my shoulder) Let's go, JJ! Let's get out of here!

Both Freddy and Cook were leaving, while I just stood there. Watching her. And as she looked at me suspiciously. I just couldn't help, but smile and wave at her. Maybe it was way too robotic to my look of how I've done it, but I cannot hire a grim reaper for sake to go back were it all began, my awkwardness of being and how I first managed myself to get her attention. Maybe I was thinking too much about it. And some say that it's way too dangerous for my health.

As I finished waving her, she miraculously waved at me back with her cute smile. I looked behind me, just to make sure if she weren't waving at someone else, but there was nobody. Just me. So I smiled back at her. She not only does look great in every physical form possible, but also does she look bright and wise behind her ears. Someone perfect. The perfect match for me. I always thought so. She has to be my girlfriend. Or my future wife. Or both. Or even just my first fuck. Like Cook always told me. But I don't want to be like him. I want to be myself. I want her to be my first. And I want her to admire me for being me. Not just for my physical attribute. And both of us could share our thoughts and not minding about other's one.

Right up when I was about to step up and walk up to her, a hand dragged me and pulled my shirt to the side. It was Freddy's one.

Freddy - Come on, you git!

JJ - Now she smiled at me!

Freddy - Good, JJ!

JJ - Your bet has been abducted on that case now! Case closed! Now let's see if you can steer this chance!

Freddy - No!

JJ - Ok!

(Stone POV)

I was watching this strange friend of this Cook guy being dragged out by his friends. It's too bad. He could've keep me company. This Cook guy only wants to get in my pants. And I've just proved him, with every reasonable matter, that he won't. And that is for good. But where might of Effy's been? Maybe she was too pissed at me earlier because of my backing for Pandora. And that she haven't liked it. Yeah, I'm starting to believe she did this for putting me down. All I wanted was to know her troubles and get to know her. It seems like she's not an overall person, but somehow I still support her no matter what. And that doesn't derange me.

I walked off and have seen both Effy and Pandora standing on opposites walls. Their back pressed upon it.

Pandora - (To Effy with full impatience) What are we waiting for?

Effy - (Caught me staring at them) Stone!

Pandora - Oh that's why? Hey Stone!

Me - (Walking to them, smiling) Hi! (To Effy) I thought you all left me?

Effy - No! Sadly we didn't!

For a moment I felt confused at her response, but then she smiled for once.

Effy - Just joking! I was just having a little rough day, that's all! Come with us!

Me - (I gladly accepted) Sure!

We began to walk in the halls, while hundreds of people were looking at us. Especially to me, on my concern. Which had led me of not caring more.

Pandora - Shove it it's bloody annoying they put us in different forms! I mean, OK, I'm totally useless and mum says I have to do Hair & Beauty, but I'm good at Philosophy! I can't understand why I can't do Hair and Philosophy! You can't cause it turns out Hair & Beauty is one subject, not two! Blooming Nora, how mad is that?

Effy - It's inexplicable, Pandora!

Pandora - Yeah! Inexplicable! What does inexplicable mean, Eff?

Effy - Can't explain!

Pandora - All right! Suit yourself then!

I laughed. Pandora was charming and all, but she wasn't putting her head into the right spot this time.

As we walked near our classroom, a rather macho looking guy with blonde hair, walked to us.

Macho Looking Guy - Woah! (While scanning at me, as I rolled my eyes over)

Not another one. I have enough of macho guys around me today.

Diva Twin - Hi, I'm Katie!

Macho Looking Guy - I'm Bruno and what do you know? (Looking at me and Effy) Hello? Who's your friends? (Pointing at me as I showed my best disgusted look) Especially that one, oww!

Me - (To Effy) Is this the type of friend you were talking about?

Effy - (Serious) No! Don't worry!

Bruno - (Unsure of what I meant by that) Hum...?

Pandora - (Blocking us through our way) Hey, I'm Pandora! Wow! You're corker!

Both me and Effy were smiling at each other since we knew exactly that Bruno was going to be flipped by Pandora supposed annoying behaviour. A render thanks to her, since she's saving us from the situation, even though she really does mean what she's complimenting to him. I think me and Effy are starting to getting along pretty well in my opinion. We both think pretty much the same thing. Plus I don't think I feel any rivalries anymore. So I'm guessing that's good, in't? I would never even imagining myself with this knob head. Popular one's don't interest me that much. They are posers and I hate posers. Especially the one's that only see through the physical form of the opposite gender as if it were some kid's game. That is just plain selfish and gormless. I wish I could just tell him to bug off, but then, Pandora does such a good job getting him into this final push, so I let her do the job. And so does Effy. That's great. That's a starting point to our friendship... never surrender. I'm starting to really like Pandora by the way. She's so cute, but because of her unusual way of dressing, it somehow makes her unapproachable. Not to me nor Effy. But a lot of common people around here. And that makes me sad, because she's such a good-hearted person.

Bruno - (Unsure and Awkward) Thanks, hum, it's nice to... I got to go!

YES! He left. He left awkwardly. It was like he was going to weep or something. But I didn't care if he would've or not, because that'll teach him to walk back and thinking about how to get on with us. Sadly, he did not. Cool. Thanks Pandora. You're our new apprentice saviour. But I'm well sure that there is still a long way to go for that. I'm already feeling that there is indeed, a lot a eyes on me again. Lots of people wanting to know me. But most of them are cheap. And they are most of the times, just guys. Why can't I not have girl friends. Well now I have Pandora and Effy. But I wish I could have some more. And some boy friends that could at least be respectful to me, instead of telling me to go to bed with them. Just like this Cook guy. Oh God, what a wanker. So disrespectful. So... ugh... I cannot even find the right words for him. It's best if I just keep it that way. Then I wouldn't have to feel so much pity or loving affection towards him, that's for sure. But in the same it, it's so hard not to love him through his wildness. Though I wouldn't really match his with mine, but I'm trying to collect myself for not messing around so much. I have some tempting ideas that throws me like a windshield when I'm wild. It's better if I keep it locked in my mind-cage. There it will lay by itself and never come out, unless if I need to throw a fit. Now, that's my weakness of being. Not to throw a fit. I could've just done it to my father this morning, but I was way too tired to do it. After all, it's my first day here right? I wasn't going to jam it under a pillow (Way of saying).

Pandora - Strewth! Do you think he'll do surf and turf with me, Eff?

Effy - (Smirks) I'll ask!

Oh yeah. I don't think it'd work. Not a fat chance it would. That was the reason Effy had smirk. It means this laddy lad won't have to bother any of us anymore. Good. Better off that way.

Pandora - Gotta go! Lesson one, practical skills! Filling our nails - handy! (Looks over to the twins behind her) I'm Pandora by the way! I'm useless!

Then she left before I escaped a small chuckle. She was so silly. She shouldn't call herself useless to anybody. Now I'm really and honestly tired of thinking that Effy had been wasting Pandora's time by telling her how useless she is. She wasn't useless to us when she made this guy Bruno leave after the lack of respect he had sent to us. Especially to me. Why should Pandora suppress herself in front of everyone. That just fondly breaks my heart. She is not useless. She isn't trash. Just a little misunderstood. But I like her through all she can give. And that is all what imports to me. Her happiness with being good to herself. Sometimes we have to live through our weakness, because this is where you'll find your own strength. And I felt like I could be with her all the way. Let me just start with Effy first, then some of the problems will maybe ceased at no time. Least I hope. If she could just let me and trust me.

The Diva Twin - (To me and Effy) Cute!

Effy escaped a fake smile. We knew the Diva Twin was talking about Pandora. And how weird she looked. Definitely not the type of girl she would look up to. But why judging? It's always about judging others, putin. Sorry. That's not good. But still, I don't have to agree to whatever she may think of her. She's my friend after all.

Me - (Smiling) Yeah!

The Diva Twin - I'm Katie!

She points her finger behind to the direction of her other sister. The one that I felt bad about not talking to this morning. The Nice Twin let's call her for now. As her diva sister pointed at her without looking, she didn't look so impressed or excited to let us know about her. I just couldn't understand why? It's her sister.

Katie* - That's my sister!

Me - (Smiling and calling to her) Hi!

The Nice Twin - (Embarrassed) Hi!

I saw Effy grinning at her next to me. We both knew we weren't going to leave that one out, since she looks much more interesting than her other diva sister, Katie. Damn. They looked so much alike. I know they are twins, but they are very very much identical. Their hair colour was both unnaturally red. Honestly, it wasn't that bad, but it certainly were not a natural red hair colour. It was way too red. But it still looked quite good on both of them. I thought it matched well their tiny and cute face, if I must say the truth. The only dissimilarity that I had been detecting so far from both of them, was their clothes and their, well, personality. Either way, they both looked a like. Please don't wear the same clothes, I might get very very confuse. But they don't look like they will be wearing the same clothes one day, won't they? Hope not. But that is not what I will once expect from them.

Katie - (To Effy) Aren't you Effy Stonem? Haven't you got a really cool brother?

Effy - Yeah, he's cool!

Wow, I didn't know she had a brother. Is he cute? Kidding.

Katie - All my friends fancied him! I wasn't so fussed! Didn't he go mental?

Gee girl, you don't ask people that sort of thing. That's not right. She's my friend for God's sake. Maybe her brother did go mental, but that aren't your bloody business. Did I went saying that your sister was mental? No. I don't think you'll be too FUSSED either to hear that? And I won't, because I respect her. Even if I don't really much know her. It doesn't matter. It's the way it is for me. And it should be to anyone. Means... let it be. Like The Beatles song.

Katie - Anyway I've got a boyfriend!

Good for you then. We don't really care so much.

Katie - He plays for Bristol Rover reserves!

Fuck me that's so impressive...NOT.

Effy - Impressive!

WHAT? Oh ok, she's not serious. I've seen her face. Plus I know her a bit. She doesn't look like the type of person whom would be impressed by those kind of idiotic things that boys do. But WAIT. Wasn't it the guy that Katie was talking about this morning when I arrived? Ah Yes, it is. The pikey living dude. I haven't seen him yet, but I'm sure he's one of those guys that will pick up random girls to go to bed with, then leave them for anything else that moves around his sights. Some peck-fuckers, bell end, lazy sod. Please girl, get away from those one's.

Katie - Yeah! He's well lush!

I BET! BUT I don't care still. We need brains, not just physics dummy. Sorry. Not dummy. But else, she still acts like one. It's a free country. Woman should protect themselves more often than that. Where is the feminism in what she's actually doing? Nowhere. And that too is sad to me. Feminism don't exist anywhere anymore. That's why some of the girls like her would end up, getting into prostitution. Gosh, I have to save this girl from this prick.

Katie - (To me) And you are?

Me - Oh, hum...

Effy - (Interrupting me) This is my friend, Bridget Stone! But she prefers to be called "Stone"!

Katie - Nice to meet you, Stone! (Scanning my dress) I love your dress, it's so fancy, really!

Me - Thanks!

I don't really like people commenting on my clothes. It makes me feel uncomfortable, because I know that I'm posh. That's the problem. I rather die on the street with nothing, than end with my days, gaining some more bucks for nothing worth of doing. Being rich, isn't really an advantage. Being rich, is what brings people selfish and ignorant among others. A good example... my father. Him and his big business company. That is total bullshit.

Katie - Oh my gosh, where did you bought it?

Me - Oh, hum, I think it was in "DKNY"?

Honestly, I don't remember really. I think it was "DKNY" or maybe "TopShop"? I don't even remember how much it cost or how the shop really looked like. See, this is brilliance of being rich. You never really remember exactly where you have gone so far to get the things that you own. Fuck, I don't care. I hate being posh. That's it. That's all I should say. And that's all I'll say. Being rich, is crappy and we don't need it.

Katie - (Wide-eyed) DKNY? Are you serious?

Shite, did I say something bad? I bet.

Me - (Unsure) Yes?

NO. I should've said NO.

Katie - (Smiling) That's so brill! I always wanted to go there, but it's way too deer for my taste! Are you rich or something?

Now she had to say that. Why did she have to say that? I didn't ask her anything? Why is it so important for people to know if you're rich? I don't understand. We're not in the Outsiders are we? No. I'm not a soc nor a greaser. Hell we are not even in the 50's or 60's anymore. Although in some part I wish. But that is a private thinking mine.

Me - Well, yes, but...

Katie - (Interrupting me) Let's sit all together! We can chat because, you know... we're the best-lookings in here! Really!

Both me and Effy looked at each other questionably. Why does it matter so much if we're the best-lookings in this school? I rather not think about it. It makes me want to gag. It's so greedy and obnoxious. That is so not me.

Katie - Sorry, but we are!

Yeah, try to change my mind.

Katie - We should hang out! Definitely! (Looked behind us and saw this blonde girl that were siting behind Cook in the gym earlier. Naomi Campbell her name. Poor girl. People made fun of her name)

Naomi was coming nearer as Katie made a disgusted look.

Katie - Oh, no, here it comes! Total lezzer bitch!

Woah, she should calm down, Naomi is arriving. At least she arrived in the good moment before it could've turn into a total havoc. She should've as well shut up personally. That's not great to insult people like that. I'm sure she haven't done anything. Why does Katie have to be such a snob about her? Why her? She looks pretty and intelligent, all in the same time. I should be the one protecting her from all the trouble surrounding her. There's too much shite going around these days. Vraiment. Shite I should stop thinking French. Stop thinking French. Like my father said, because if I stick something out in French, people will get their wonders and might ditch me over. Not like Effy and Pandora of course. But when I was talking about having some new friends, I really meant it. I really did. And plus, I don't want to spoil my chances to have some more this year. If my father realizes what I will reveal if I don't shut up, he will, like he told me today, get rid of me. Shite, I can imagine how horrible it could be. But let's say that I still want my father. Even it's not true. I just want someone to keep an eye on me. Like Marjory for example.

Naomi came and stopped to where Katie was blocking her way. She rolled her eyes.

Naomi - Excuse me!

Katie annoyed by her presence, letted her pass through our way anyway. I didn't care. She could pass wherever she wants. My problem is not her, my problem is Katie. She thinks that she's the centre of the world and that she's right to do anything that passes right through her mind. Those are one of the worst people ever.

Katie - Like, girls, don't talk to her! She tried to snog my sister at middle school! Pervy! (To me) Don't you think so, Stone?

Hum, no. Maybe it isn't your business Katie. Maybe you should just lay off a bit. It's not your life we're talking about, it's hers. And hers, is private. Get it?

Out of the blue, Naomi just appeared behind Katie. Shite, she heard what she said. Maybe she'll blame me because Katie asked me what I thought. At least I didn't have to put a word on it. I didn't want to. Plus that story about Naomi is mean. Why should I agree with Katie? Fuck. If Naomi was indeed a lesbian, I'll say good for you and I'm proud too. At least you are who you are. But maybe I shouldn't think that way. Maybe she really isn't a lesbian. So I'll keep it low in myself. Meaning, I won't think of her that way until she say it herself. But no one will tell me what I do or don't want to hear. I want to hear it from the horse's own mouth. Nothing else.

Naomi - Watch out, Katie! (Katie turns quickly to her) I might get confused and fuck you with my big strap-on by mistake! (She left)

Now that was fucking clever and hilarious. Good comeback. I knew that she was awesome. Not just for her great look, but by my own senses that she was. Nice, girl! Team Naomi. I'm in.

I escaped a small chuckle by accident as Katie was turning back to us.

Katie - Muff-munching bitch!

Ooof, war-of-the-world style now? Funny.

Katie - (Turning to her sister) Just jumped on you didn't she?

The Nice Twin - (Mad) Leave it Katie!

Yeah, leave it, Katie. Thanks... other twin, I don't remember the name of. What a blast today is.

Katie - (Again back to us) Whatever! Come on, girls! We'll get the best seats, yeah?

As Katie went into the classroom, I've realized that Effy stopped before me, just to talk to the other twin.

Effy - So you the doormat then?

The Nice Twin - Sort of!

Effy - (Before leaving into the classroom) It's interesting... that you just put up with that!

The Nice Twin - (Sad) Yeah!

While the Nice Twin was attempting to leave in the classroom, I decided for me to act for her. Meaning, to cheer her up. I can't just leave her that way.

Me - (With a cheerful smile) Hey! (She stopped) I hope you're ok? If you ever need someone to talk to... you tell me, heh? Don't want to feel as bad as you are with her! I know how tough it must be for you to follow that one out! If there's any problem at all, you can follow me then! Don't worry, I don't bite! You can trust me entirely! I won't say anything bad about you or anyone! It's just not in my nature!

The Nice Twin - (Smiles) Thanks! I knew you were different from the start! Like I knew this morning that you wanted so badly to talk to me, am I right?

Me - Yeah, you're not wrong, that's for sure! I was perturbed about how you were feeling! I didn't know exactly what was happening to you?

The Nice Twin - What made you go on?

Me - (Sighs) (My father) Stuff!

The Nice Twin - That bad?

Me - Could be!

Hum, is bad. My father fucking hates my guts.

The Nice Twin - Well, let's have a little introductory for once! (She hands me her hand to shake, as I did) My name is Emily!

Wow, so much hands to shake today. Wait. She said her name was Emily? Yeah, I've heard her name in the gym earlier today. Shite, how come did I forget it?

Me - (Smiling) Nice to meet you Emily, my name is Bridget Stone! But you can call me "Stone", since everyone calls me that! I rather keep it that way, if it doesn't bother you? Or maybe...

Emily* - (Laughs) No, no, it's ok, I like it! Stone! Well, Stone... cheers!

Me - Hey, Best of British to you, girl!

She smiled at my father's slang. I knew it was the right time to say it. Thanks Father. At least for that part. Even if his desire was not for me to have any friends. Then I'll have to say "fuck you" in that case. Sorry father.

As Emily went into classroom, I was blocked my way into class by a masculine and strong hand.

Familiar Voice - Excuse me, darling, Cookie has to pas...

Shite, it was Cook, accompanied by his two friends, whom of I didn't bother much. But shite, why does Cook has to be in my class. Fucking BD1 Form. At first he didn't saw me, until I looked up to him. NOOOOOOOOOOO. Please, give me an invisible cape for me to go far far away from him.

Cook - (Smirking and scanning me up and down. He was so intimidating) Ooooh, it's my favourite rolling stone!

Why did I blush and smiled to that? Shite, he got me.

Cook - (Still smirking to me) How are you doing, doll?

To that surprise, I didn't smile. Well, it was obvious. I didn't like anybody calling me names. Especially... doll? Who the 'ell would like to be called doll? Unless you're an idiot. I think I got the answer now. Only idiots like it. Maybe Katie will like to be called doll by this dude? We never know?

Me - (Disgusted) Why don't you get lost? I'll find my way on my own, thank you!

Cook - (Still smirking) You sure!

With that, he took my one of my dress strap and made it fall easily down my shoulder. This son-of-a-bitch.

Me - (Yelling at him) Hey, what's your problem, I'm not your play thing!

Cook started laughing and all I was thinking about was to smack that face off and to tell him to walk off, but I didn't. His friend made the move.

Teacher - Hey what's going on?

Freddy - (Taking his shoulders and drag him in the classroom) Fuck sake, Cook! Come on! (To me, while Cook was still smirking at me) I'm so sorry about that!

Me - (Still mad) Yeah!

As I attempted to arrange back my strap on, the other left friend from Cook that didn't went off, placed it back where it was before. He did it so gently that I haven't even felt it ascended right up my shoulder. I looked up and realized it was the guy that had wave me a hello in the locker's girl room earlier today. That was after I had ditched Cook. I can't believe that they are even friends. I don't really imagine seeing them sharing so much commonality. They look and act so differently. A little bit like the twins, Emily and Katie. Except I don't think that both Cook and this guy are even related. This guy is different. He has brown curly hair, blue eyes, sumptuous looking lips and braces. I knew that because he was staring at me right now with a huge smile. He looked so lovely in my opinion. So calm, but yet so mysterious. He looks sweet. The perfect friend to make, I suppose.

JJ - Hi! I'm JJ! Sorry about my friend! He's a little bit too obsessive sometimes! But I don't remember a day when he felt more obsessive than that?

Me - (Laughing) Yeah, I guess I can see that! My name is...

JJ - (Fastly) Bridget Stone, I know!

I laughed. What a crazy dude. Oh God, I love him. He's straightforward.

JJ - (Guilty) I'm sorry! I didn't want to scare you with this... thing I have!

Me - (Smiling) What do you have?

JJ - (Staring at me straight for couple of second in silence) Huh?

Me - What do you have exactly?

JJ - (Back to himself) Oh, hum...

The young man that I had dragged Cook in the classroom, one of his friend, the cute one, came.

Freddy - Come on, JJ, we're starting!

JJ - (Looks to the young man) We are?

Freddy - Yes! Let's just go, man! (To me) Sorry for my friends!

Me - (Smiling at him) No, it's alright! (To JJ) Thanks, JJ, for the strap!

Freddy - (Confused) (To JJ) The what she said?

JJ - Oh I arranged her strap back on, Freddy! (To me, while pointing at Freddy) His name's Freddy!

Freddy offered his hand for me to shake as I gladly shook it. He smiled at me. He had a nice smile. He looked quite the opposite of his friends. He had brown eyes, he was tall and looked a little Mexican.

Freddy - I'm Freddy! Freddy McLair!

Me - Stone! Bridget Stone! Just call me, Stone!

Freddy - All right! I think we should all go sitting before it's too late! Shall we?

I nodded as JJ did as well. I sat next to Effy and Katie of course, as Freddy and JJ gained their place next... Cook.

(2 minutes later)

Our teacher was sitting on a chair, reading a welcome book, not looking like he knew what he was doing. I first saw him at the gym earlier this morning with the rest of the teachers, and looked rather... disoriented. He looked so laid back, that I could I assure anyone in this class that I could've well and properly had taken his own place for today's learning.

Teacher - (With a Scottish accent) Right! Hum, now we've gotta... Christ!

I was right.

Teacher - Fuck it! Ok! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Wow, we're aloud to swear here. Cool. I mean... ah, fuck it.

Teacher - Hum... ok! Whatever! We've gotta stand up, say our names and a unique fact about ourselves! Right! I'll start! Christ! I'm Kieran and I hate being a fucking teacher!

That explains everything, but pretty understandable to me. He needs to be replaced, but I find him pretty cool. He should stay here, I think we could all relate to him a little bit.

Kieran * - (To JJ) You!

JJ - (Standing up) Hum... I'm JJ and with regard to mathematic aptitude I'm in the top 0! 3% of the population which is an interesting demographic statistic, because paradoxically my communication, interpersonal and intuitive skills are towards the lower quartiles!

Man, is he a genius or what? I would've never taken that much of a chance to say that.

Kieran - Yeah! You've stopped me in my fucking tracks there, yeah!

He sat back down while looking at me with a smile. I think he did this for impressing me. He kind of did. Good job by the way.

Kieran - (To Katie) You!

Katie - (Standing up with a snobby smile) I'm Katie! I've never not had a boyfriend since I was seven!

Kieran - Congratulations! (To Emily) You!

Katie sat down. I just didn't like the way she was viewing things.

Emily - (Standing up with a sad look on her face) I'm Emily! I've never had a boyfriend!

Kieran - Shit happens!

Kick me. Did I just heard what I just heard?

Kieran - You! (To Naomi)

Naomi - (Standing up) I'm Naomi! I hate injustice! (Looks over at Emily) People tell lies about me!

Wow, so this story wasn't true? Ok? I still feel bad for both of them.

Kieran - You at the back!

Random guy - I'm Kumir! I'm gay!

Kieran - Yup! Good! You!

Random guy #2 - I'm Max! And both my parents are artists!

Kieran - Great! I'm very very happy for you!

Why is he so brute with people? What have we done to him? We're doing what you ask us. Maybe a little support will help the atmosphere. I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't carry myself away too much.

Kieran - (To Effy) What about you? With the bling!

Effy - (Standing up) I'm Effy! And I think my mum's having an affair! (Sits down)

Shite. I think that's why Effy was so mad at me today. She was thinking about her mum's supposed affair with someone. I'm shocked.

Kieran - Good one! Shows enterprise! (To me now) You lady! What's interesting about you?

While I stood up, some people wolf whistled at me. I'm very sure that one of them were Cook of course. No doubt. Why did I blush to that? I don't like getting whistled off.

Me - I'm Stone!

Cook's Voice - (Yelling) I love you, Stone!

Few people laughed at his remark, thinking of how retarded he was acting like. I can't blame him. I looked over at him and he was grinning at me. It was a vicious grinning. Like if you were seeing some kind of pervert wanting to rape you all the way for just the fun of it. Well that's the basic of a raper. I knew he wanted me to have sex with him, but I think he will have to be patient before I could kick his knob off and fuck his brains out, even though I'm secretly a virgin and I have strictly no experience whatsoever. But he will have to prove me wrong.

Me - (Embarrassed) Thanks, James!

Cook - (Grinning) Anytime, anywhere, love!

Kieran - (To Cook) Shut up! (To me) Go on! Don't stop yourself, Stone! He's just a dimwit!

Cook - (Yelling) Thanks, Kieran!

Kieran - Anytime, Cook!

People started laughing again, including Cook himself. But it's good that Kieran was protecting me. I don't have much people like that in my life, except for Marjory. Dear Marjory, I hope you're ok now.

Me - Well, I'm Stone, and... I...

Why am I so sweaty.

Kieran - Go on, darl!

What did he just say?

Me - And I miss my old life! And my mother! Mostly the case! (I sat down)

Kieran - Where do you come from?

Me - Excuse me?

Kieran - Where do you come from? You don't look from here! Are you?

No, don't ask me that.

Me - I come from far away!

Kieran - What's far far? You come from Neverland or what?

Me - (Forthwith) No!

People started laughing.

Kieran - Oh shush it, guys!

How could they? You just said "Neverland".

Kieran - Where?

Me - Let's just skip that, I'm not aloud to say anything about it!

Yeah, plus if he knows, he'll talk about it to my father. A complete disaster.

Kieran - Oh right, no push! (To Freddy) What about you big man?

Freddy - (Standing up) I'm Freddy! I met a girl I like today!

With that, Effy looked up to him. I knew she knew something I didn't. And I knew that she knew that he was talking about her. But how did I knew that. My senses. Her look on her face was desperate to know more, as she looked a bit lost.

Freddy - And she's like... beautiful! (Shrugs) That's it!

Kieran - That's it? That's your unique fact? That's just great! Fascinating, Freddy, thank you for that! (To Cook) What about you? You with the predetermining future ahead of him! What's a unique factor yours that you will like to share with your comrades, instead of your liking determination for public pickle exhibition?

Cook - (Standing up whilst laughing) Right! I'm Cook, as you guys all know! And... (Looks over at me) I like (Shrugs) to fuck!

People started laughing again as I rolled my eyes. I was actually blushing. He can really spice out the room, but how can he spice me so much as well? I don't understand? Why me? Why? Why is he always after me? It's cute, but it's irritating. He should stop that. That's not a way of living.

Kieran - Who don't! You!

And the list of names gone on and on and on. As I watched a paper settled on the desk of Effy, I've realized it was actually a list. But not any kind of list. A bad one. Everything you're not supposed to do in this school. Almost everything on it was actually told to us in the gym earlier today. About the breaking law of the premises. I do remember some of it, and they were pretty bad to me, but now it's going way too far. I haven't seen it before. What surprises me more was that Effy had done more than half of it. Really. There's only two left without any checks. Yes... best for the worse. I'm talking about "Drugs and Sex". What? Is she serious? She couldn't have done all of the others, couldn't she? It must've had taken her a whole day to, otherwise it doesn't make any sense. She's probably defrauding the list. How come has she done all of them without me noticing. We were basically together the whole freaking time. Ok yeah, on the exception of the time when I got into the girl's locker room. But that was nothing. Only a couple of minutes. A couple of minutes with the unforgettable pain-in-the-neck (Cook). What a loser. An odious human being, whose charm is too difficult to spurn. Why's that? I don't know? I'm guessing Effy has got a lot in her messed up mind. Maybe too much for her to handle. I think she scares me sometimes. She has some secrets that she hides so easily well.

I was looking up to Cook. He was passionately sniffing on a glue stick whilst having his eyes close before opening it in my direction. What a strange young guy he is. I wasn't sure if he was gazing at me or at Effy. But one thing I was sure about, was that she was looking straight at him when he did. She examined her list for a second and started tapping her index finger on the one that said "Sex". No. No. No. No. NO. Is she nuts or what? What is wrong with her? She's not going to fuck... COOK. No way. U-UH. Don't even think about it. Woah, am I jealous here? Shite, I've just realized I was. Just please don't do it Effy, you're going to make me go all the way buggy. Alright, alright... I'll say it. I LOVE COOK. I LOVE COOK. I LOVE COOK. He, by some means, turn my life around and makes it look less heavier than it already is. How could I thank him? Right, I'm supposed to be mad at him. But really I ain't. But I wish I was. I never been so in love of my life. And I've just met the guy today. That's crazy. Nonsense. In any ways possible and beyond. What is happening to me? I'm not me. Or so do I think.

Effy - (Raising her hand up) Kieran?

Kieran - Yes?

OH NO. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME. THAT'S ABSOLUTELY INEQUITABLE.

Effy - I'm feeling rather shit! I think I need to go to the Nurse's office!

FUCK ME, I GIVE UP HUMANITY. I WANT TO FUCKING DIE. KILL ME. KILL ME PLEASE GOD. I WANT COOK. I WANT COOK. LET ME HAVE HIM. PLEASE. PLEASE. DON'T LET HIM DO THIS TO ME. DON'T LET HER DO THIS TO ME EITHER.

Kieran - Oh yeah? Ok? Go on then!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Kieran - Right!

Effy went glancing one last time to Cook, whom did look excited. He knew he was going to have the chance to have sex with her. And with her amazing eyes, she invited him over by where she will be. I was sweating even more than when I just presented myself to the class. Gosh. Make it stop. Everything. I don't care. Just make her come back and forget about it. I don't want Cook to fuck my friend, just because I declined his desire to fuck me as well. I know I'm number one on his list, but I'm too scared to even step up for getting off with my cherry. I wish I could really. But there's always that one moment that makes me go all barmy. Especially that day where a boy friend of mine came visiting me at home and almost raped me. He had teared down all my clothes off. But fortunately, Marjory stepped in and saw it all happen before stopping him from doing it. She was so brave and caring. Like if I was one of her children. Sometimes I felt so. I was almost at one pinky of losing my virginity to this fucking loony. I cried. I cried so hard that my tears weren't even enough to be wasted. He slapped and he punched me all over my body and face. The scariest and deepest moment of my life. I will never forget the bruises that I had. I will never forget that night. I used to trust that guy a lot, but all he gave me was trash in return. Making me feel like rubbish. Not gaining any confidence in myself. Making me look weak and worthless to all my expectation. Once I told everything to my father and he blamed me of having inviting him over, just to have sex and that I wasn't enough cautious according to him on the concerns of boys. I was forbidden to see any of them. Marjory tried to tell him the truth, but he kept repeating himself over and over again. It pains me. I wish my dad could care for me, just as much as Marjory does. What a dream it would be. My story, made me feel the way I don't want to feel. Ever again. That is the reason why I rather not have sex with Cook yet. I have a fear that it will happen to me again. I need to know him personally first. Then we'll get down to the good stuff. Maybe.

I was so into my thought that I totally forgot that Effy had just left the room.

Kieran - Where were we? Oh, stuff it! Let's just watch a DVD about... Oh, Christ! "How To Be Inclusive"! Holy Mother of divine of shite!

Now I'm starting to like Kieran. He's different from all the teacher that I had back in Paris. They were all uselessly stringent academically. Really. Here, it's a joke. It's fun to be laid back for once and not feeling the rush into our lives. We're still young aren't we? My father always says, it's no matter of time. I think we should enjoy the fucking time, am I right?

Cook - Actually, Kieran! I'm not feeling too well either! My balls are aching! I might have to go see that nurse!

What a great and eccentric lie for the sake of wanting to bonk my friend over a Nurse's office.

Kieran - Right! Bugger off then!

Cook - (Stands up with a smile) Cheers, Kieran!

Kieran was walking to my direction. He wasn't breaking his gaze at me. Which made me feel all the more vulnerable to his look. He took the list of Effy in his hand and blew me a kiss. Cheeky. My cheekbones were going red. I could feel them.

Kieran - See if she can laser Jordan off them!

Cook laughed then left the room. OH MY. OH MY. OH MY. WHY? WHY? WHY? Oh, here it is. I want to literally throw up and shit in my pants. This maybe a good opportunity for me to go to the bathroom. Finally I will get to shit. Sorry. Unpleasant talking. But still, it has been 2 weeks now. Thanks to the nervousness. Sometimes it helps. I should maybe get out of the class before it goes worse. On the quest to a washroom. Or at least a toilet.

Kieran - Ok! (Trying to fix the video machine) Right! How the fuck does this...

Kieran was cut by a knock on a door. Please let it be Effy. Or Cook. Or both. Or...

Pandora - (Coming in) Hey!

WHAT? PANDORA? What is she doing here? We're in a different class. How come has she came all that way here? Is she really THAT bored?

Pandora - Can I be in this class? I don't like mine!

Ok, that answers my questions.

Kieran - Why not? Make up the numbers! You're doing some A levels?

Pandora - (Smiling) One please! Philosophy!

No wonder.

Kieran - Ok, sit down!

No she's not going to let her sit here, I'm going to the bathroom. And maybe it will take the whole period if so. She will get bored without me. Oh shite, I really need to go to the bathroom. It's really urgent. I feel bad I will have to leave her. After all, I bet she skipped her own call just for me and Effy. Poor thing. I really feel bad.

Kieran - When you've worked out the point of living, come and fucking tell me!

Pandora - (Exclaiming) Whizzer! (Looking around the class) Where's Effy?

I've noticed that before she sat down, she saw me.

Pandora - (Smiling and calling me over) Oh, Stone!

She went running to me and sat right where Effy was sitting. She dropped her bag over at mine with no such tender and hyperactively hugged me.

Pandora - It's so cool to see you here! I wonder where Eff is? Do you know?

I need to go, Pandora. I'm sorry, but I do.

Me - (Uncomfortable and sweating) To the Nurse's office!

Pandora - Oh, she'll get back! Probably screwing around, if you know what I mean!

YES, I DO KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN. Sadly.

Me - (More uncomfortable) Yeah! Would you please excuse me for a minute!

For minute(s).

Me - I'm at the urge to erupt the shite out of me! If you know what I mean?

Hope she does.

Pandora - Yeah you don't look well! You all right?

Me - (Fake smile) Great! Tell Kieran, the teacher, that if he asks you where I am... tell him that I'm in the bathroom, ok? See yah later!

And with that, I ran to the door as fast as I could and escaped through the door. I ran and ran, but it became worse and worse, so I slowed down. Finally, I went stopping to a bathroom near the Nurse's office, where I through and entered. After my long shit was finished, I had find a release out of myself, until I heard someone screaming through where I supposed was the Nurse's office. It was so loud, that even with me plugging my ears in, weren't satisfying enough. Plugs would've never worked either. When I went out of the bathroom in shocked after, of course, shitting my ass off and washing my hands by the end of it and saw Miss Reedy running out of the Nurse's office, still screaming. She was extremely terrified. It actually startled me to see that no one was even hearing her scream. Maybe they decided to ignore her. Which I think is a hard task to compete, but it seems to work out for everybody.

For a minute a heard some moaning inside. I was sure it was Effy and Cook. Then I heard Cook saying "Grab my balls!", at least until I came in and saw them both on top of each other's banging on the nurse's bureau. Cook heard the door creaking open and saw me. He accidentally fell on the floor, as to Effy stood still on top of the bureau, looking down at him. He was topless and his dick was exposed outside of his boxer. Effy had also her fanny exposed, but at least wore a bra. But nothing was ok. I KNEW THAT THEY WERE FUCKING. And yet they hadn't been caught. What a load of regrettable thing I wish I would've never had participate to see by myself.

Cook - (Putting his boxer and pants on. Surprised) Stone! How are you? (Smirking) Want to make a threesome?

WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?

Effy - Shut up, Cook!

Cook - (Laughing) What?

What? I'll tell you what. You're arsehole. I looked straight at Effy. She was smirking at me. Like if she did all of this on purpose. AND IT WAS ON PURPOSE. She wanted me to feel bad, that was for sure. And I did. I saw it all in her eyes. The desire of deceiving me. I felt heartbroken. I wanted so bad to shatter up everything that is encircling me. I cannot control my thoughts anymore. That is more than being left off. That is derision. My worse enemy. Now you'll see, Effy Stonem. You'll see what I can do. But not here. Not now. You know what... not ever. I had dragged myself into a shit hole, revenge is not a solution. So I prompted my feet and walked straight out of here.

Cook Voice - (Yelling) Wait, Stone! I didn't mean it!

Sure you didn't mean it. SURE. That's all you thought about, wanting nail me. You don't need to paint me a picture, I get it. All I wanted was to cry out loud. Deliver my pain, but I didn't. I could've, but I kept it to myself. It was for no use to me. Crying over some ninny boy. How pathetic is that? Really?

I ran to my classroom and sat next to Pandora again. During this whole period before lunch, I wasn't able to listen nor stare at the video presented by Kieran. I just couldn't.

Pandora - What's wrong, Stone?

Me - Stuffs!

That is what I usually say when things is shitting over me. Meaning when I'm not having a good reason to be happy. No wonder, I just saw my crush fucking my friend. Or what I thought used to be my friend. Yeah, I did believe so. Now she no longer is. Stay with me for awhile Pandora. Just do it. It's better if you do. Effy is not a good example for you. At least I'm not thinking you're useless.

Pandora - (Confused) What do you mean, stuffs?

Me - (Changing subject) Want to eat lunch with me?

Pandora - Well, I usually eat lunch with...

Me - (Cutting her) Effy, I know! I was just trying to ask you if you want me to be your friend?

Pandora - (Smiling) But you are! (Smile fades) Aren't you?

Me - Great, let's sit and eat together at lunch, yeah?

Pandora - (Excited) Yeah! Ok!

(The bell rings)

Sweat, it's finally lunch. Me and Pandora went straight at the cafeteria. If you could imagine the numerous of people that were waiting in line, you would have probably faint your way by now. People hustling for foods. They were like wild animals in the tropical forrest. Whining and kicking each other's butts for a plastic bottle filled with blue jello settled alone in refrigerators near their way in. I never liked jello anyhow. The taste makes me want to gag every time I take a bite of it. It's like eggs. I hate eggs. The texture and all. UGH. Help me, Jesus, it's gross. Oh shite, Effy is 5 feet behind us. At least she's not accompanied by Cook. Instead she's accompanied by the twins Emily and Katie. Between, where is exactly Cook? Probably eating with his good friends Freddy and JJ obviously.

Pandora - (Taking a lots of food) So, do you eat a lot?

Me - (Not paying attention) Huh? Yeah! Well... not so much! Enough!

Pandora - (Pointing at my food) I see you only took a ham and cheese sandwich! Do you want some of my food?

Me - No I'm fine!

She must be eating a lot, for all that shite. She's pretty and cute, but she should be careful with her health.

Pandora - You sure?

Me - (Reassuring her) Yeah!

Pandora - Ok!

Me - (Laughing at how much food she took) Why do you eat so much?

Pandora - Because it's good!

Me - Yes, but it's unhealthy! It's a cafeteria, not a 5 star buffet!

Pandora - What's the difference, I just eat what I think is good!

Me - (I rolled my eyes smiling) Sure, sure!

Let it be, Stone. LET IT BE.

When we both arrived to pay for our foods, Pandora had to pay over 20 bucks for her things, but she didn't have enough. So I decided to pay it for her. I didn't care, I was posh. I could pay anything for anyone. With the stupid business of my dad, we're one of the top ranked business of the UK. We make a lot of money. Shite, I feel bad. But I don't feel bad giving some happiness to my friends with it or anybody who needs. That's the brilliance of money, you share, you never keep. Here for me is, you lose some, you get some more. What a great mentality...NOT.

Pandora - (Looking at Effy through the long line. She yells happily and waves at her) Hey, Effy!

OH NO. I mentally smack my forehead.

Effy saw her, but didn't wave back nor did she smile. She just stood there, emotionless. What a rude chick. I'm happy I hadn't spend some more time with her. She has a big issue.

Pandora - Why doesn't she wave back?

Me - She's maybe having a rough day today?

More than THAT.

Pandora - But I'm her best friend, she should talk to me about it! I haven't seen her in class today, what's wrong with her?

Me - Maybe you should just drop it for a second and joint me instead! You're wasting your time doing this! Besides, she has knew friends with her, so I'm guessing that the number one thing she doesn't want to get involve with is you!

TRUE. YES!

Pandora - How can you tell?

Me - It looks like it and sounds like it! Doesn't the word useless offend you so much?

Pandora - Not really! I'm used to it!

Me - Then maybe you should change that perception, because useless is for trashing on people! And you don't want to get trashed by her, do yah?

Pandora - No!

Me - (Smiling) Then hang out with me! I'll never trash you! I'll never call you names! Because THAT'S useless!

Pandora - Ok! Oh! And...thanks for paying my food, Effy! You didn't have to do that!

Me - Oh no, I insist! It's my pleasure!

Pandora - Oh! I'll pay you back, you know!

Me - (Laugh) No!

Pandora - (Confused) Why not?

Me - Because I'm a millionaire!

Pandora - Fuck me, you are?

Me - (Still laughing) Yes!

Pandora - Shit! Never mind!

I motioned Pandora to an empty table. Now, we could sit together and no one could bother us anymore. Least that's I thought for now. As I attempted to sit normally in front of Pandora, someone came rapidly slapping on my bum. I turned quickly to the person who did it. And saw Bruno, the guy that Pandora had made leave after flirting with me and Effy, smacking on a friend's hand after slapping my bum hard like metal stick. They both laughed together and I couldn't find the right words to describe how much I wanted to slap him as well, but in the face. I wanted to tear that motherfucker. I wanted to...

And as the moment came in time, Cook stood up and I knew that he saw everything happen.

Cook - (Walking to Bruno, while calling him over) Hey! Mate! Yeah, you!

Cook took Bruno's shirt fearlessly. He was obviously pissed and I was glad for once that he interfered. He was so HOT pissed as he was. Is he going to hit him in the face or what? I'm also glad that he doesn't have to freak the fuck out in front of everybody. He really looks like he cares about me. WAIT. No. He can't. I just saw him shagging Effy, that's not cool. Why should I trust him in anything? Right? After all that he had done to me. I don't feel like I should be concentrating on him too much for now. He's just trouble to me. Mean for purposely being arrogant to woman like me. Why should I care for him? He just wants to nail me and that is all what he thinks about.

Cook - Yeah! (Taking roughly Bruno's shirt and moving him forwardly towards him) (Pointing at me for him to see) This girl you just slapped the butt to, is just someone who wanted to sit in fucking peace with her friend, and having a good time! And here you just had to ruin it! You bloody fucking hypocrite!

Bruno swallowed while trembling a bit. He's obviously scared of Cook. Maybe actually shitting his pants right now. I know I will if I was him. It's not cool to be a victim as a woman.

Cook - You ruin all of her chances to have her hopes up in this ugly school! All she wants is to be respected by her peers! Feeling like an equal, a human for once!

DAMN, Cook. Is he fucking reading my thoughts or did he just snorted a tons of cocaine mountain like Tony Montana in "Scarface" to come and conclude these beautiful statements. Well... first, I never done drugs, so I'm not really an expert into that stuff. Sorry.

Cook - You're just a fucking twit, with no feeling of responsibilities whatsoever! If you were her, I'm sure you wouldn't like anybody to do this to you! Not even touching you the way you just did with her! I'm sure not! And that particularly disgust me as fuck! She's no play thing! Get it lad? So fuck off and go play somewhere else with your mates! I have no time for this shite! (Kicks him in the bullocks as Bruno instantly squirms) If I see you near her again, I swear to my good mother's name that you wouldn't like to know what is coming for yah! I'm going to kill you! Rip your testicles if it's too much demanded! You hear me, shithead? No touching her! She's mine!

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? NO.

Cook - Now, apologize to the lady, you lazy-snob!

Bruno - (Shaking voice) O-Ok! (To me) I'm sorry... hum...?

Cook - (Rolling his eyes) Stone! Her name is Stone!

Bruno - Ri-ght! (To me again) I'm s-s-sor-ry S-Stone!

Cook - Good! Now walk off!

Cook letted him go, as Bruno ran as fast as he could with his hands glued to his bullocks area. Man, his face was priceless. THANKS COOK. I mean... you still kicked him though. But not just that... I'm also supposed to hate your guts.

Cook - (To me, smiling) Sorry about that!

Me - (Rudely) What? About threatening him over me, just because he acted immaturely?

Cook - (Still smiling) Yeah!

Me - Well... you still kicked him though! That's not very apologetic to me!

LIE.

Cook - No? I thought It'll be protecting you for once, because I really really do care about you! You maybe don't believe me and you have all the right to think so! But I just needed you to know! No one should treat you like this dipshit did to yah! He deserved his lesson! It was biggest favour that I've done so far for you and hope it will continue!

Oooooooooh! Cute! I mean.

Me - You need to continue this whole violence?

OH shut me up, please.

Cook - I could have done way worse than that, babe! A lot worse! And that is why I didn't! I didn't want you to have a bad impression of me, since of what I have earlier today in class!

Me - You mean when I saw you shagging Effy in the Nurse's office!

Duh?

Pandora - (Banging the table with her two fists) So that is why went missing? (To me) She shagged that guy!

Me - Yes, Pandora!

Cook - Yeah, that! Plus why were you there for? (Smirking) Spying on us?

Pandora - (Confused) Why didn't you tell me about this? Plus, did you really went spying on them?

Me - (Swallowing) No, I was in the bathroom and I heard Miss Reedy screaming from over sthere, so I went to check in and saw the two of you bonking each others without shame!

Cook - (Smirking more) I'm never ashamed about these things!

HA, no shit Sherlock.

Me - (Rolling my eyes) Yeah of course, I saw that!

Cook - (Smirking) Are you jealous?

YES. And please stop with this smirk. You making me go wild as fuck. Stop it. It makes all the way worse.

Me - (Embarrassed) No!

Cook - (Evil smirk) I bet you 10 000 bucks, that you are!

Me - (Smirking) Do you even have them?

I'm getting good at playing his game.

Cook - (Smiles cheekily) No! But I can assure you that if we bang, I'll forget about this bet, promise!

Cheeky monkey.

Me - (Laughing) Yeah right, in your dream lover boy!

Cook - (Sits and moves forward towards me on the side) Oooh, she calls me a lover boy! I like that!

Me - (Blushing and smiling at myself) Stop that! I didn't mean it that way!

Cook - Then how did you mean? (Winks) (To Pandora and offers his hand) I'm Cook!

Pandora - (Smiling, while gladly shaking her hand) I'm Pandora! Wow, you have strong arms!

OK?

Cook - (Laughing) Thanks! (Motioning to her foods rest) You have a strong eating habit!

Yeah, and I paid it all.

Pandora - Yeah sometimes!

Cook - (Smiles) Right! (To me) Listen! I wanted to apologize for everything! Especially what happened between me and Effy! It was nothing! Just a small kick! Nothing serious, I swear!

Me - A kick? What do you call a kick?

Cook - Actually I didn't know what I was doing, because I was so pissed about you dissing me today about me asking you for sex! And I know it is not apologetic like you just said, and I'm extremely sorry about it! And I hope you can forgive me! You made me think a lot today when you went off! And I will never do it again, because I know that you are upset about me!

Me - (Honest) Actually I'm upset about other things as well! Not just about you, but other things! Private things!

Cook - (Serious) You can trust me! I won't laugh nor tell anyone about it, I swear I won't!

Me - (Smiling) Thanks! But, it's just not my day today and I don't want things to degenerate more! I prefer to keep down for now! Maybe I'll tell you guys someday, but not now! Not here!

I was talking about this morning with my father and all I was experiencing with him daily. He is such a prick.

Cook - (Worried) Ok! So you do forgive me?

Me - It will take me a while to getting this image off of my head, but I'm gonna have to say yes, I accept your apology!

Cook - (Smiles with pride) Cool! I'll call my mates to celebrate this!

Me - Hum...

Cook - (Standing up before calling out Freddy and JJ from where they were sitting) Hey Freddy, JJ! Come here lads! We need some people here! Bring your motor on!

No, please don't tell them anything. I love Freddy and JJ, but don't tell them anything about what happened between you and Effy, please. It's private. Plus, it'll be too embarrassing.

Cook - (To me) Don't worry, I won't tell them anything!

Thank God.

Familiar Voice - Pandora are you coming to sit with us?

I looked up to my side and saw Effy accompanied with the twins, Katie and Emily.

Pandora - (Smiles at Effy) Oh no, I'm alright! I'm actually enjoying myself, thank you!

Effy looked pissed at her surprising answer. I can't believe that Pandora just did that. What a great girl. I knew that were going to click well together.


End file.
